Hunting
by nic98
Summary: A group of teenagers,a serial killer,a mysterious town. Who's going to survive? Who's going to resolve the mystery? Read this story if you want to find out. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Hunting

Chapter 1

EZEKIEL'S POV

Everything began like a regular day of june. At least,a regular day of june for someone who's homeschooled and work in a farm. Everything regular,until i saw something strange in the woods. You know,when i have some free time,i like to walk around in the woods. Anyway,while i was walking,i noticed something reddish on the ground,coming from a small cave. It was blood,there was no doubt about it. Inside the cave,there was a dead hare. I almost fell on my ass when i saw it. The hare was been completely guttered,with some pieces of him on the cave walls;even creepier,whatever did this didn't even ate a piece of that hare. My sixth sense was telling me that whatever did this wasn't an animal.

There was an old abandoned house in the woods;it was rotten and smelled like poop,with broken windows and an old cranky walls. Basically,a scary house,scary enough to make a children piss in his pants. As far as i knew,sometimes,groups of deranged people went there. They needed some private space for practicing their unclean actions. I never liked that,the majority of those people were dirty in their soul and mind. Luckily for me,at that hour of the day those punks didn't had the courage to go there;so,as you can imagine,i decided to go inside the house. The house was as repulsive as usual(it wasn't the first time that i went there);things seemed to be as usual,with the exception of that disgusting smell. The smell was coming from upstairs;i decided to go upstairs. The smell was coming from an old wardrobe. When i opened it,a dead body fell on the ground.

* * *

Still shaking,i was in my house,seated on the couch while drinking a cup of tea. Despite all my efforts,the image of that corpse was still haunting my mind. Trembling,i just wanted to find myself in a safe and comfortable place. Usually,my home was a place like that,but the cops that were wandering around,trying to found some clues were making my house a chaotic place. Finally,after various minutes that seemed an eternity,the majority of the cops,with the exception of one of them,got out from my house. He was a detective,and he wanted to knew as much detail as he could about what happened. Despite the fact that i didn't want to experience this memory,i told him about what happened and how i found the corpse of that man.

"This morning,i found a dead hare in a small cave. Judging by the wounds,i deduced that a human did killed it. So,i decided to check if some punks was hanging around at the old house. When i understood that nobody was in there,i decided to step in and see if something wasn't right. I would had never imagined that i would had found...sorry,but i can't do it"i let the cup of tea fell on the ground;tears started to flow from my eyes"how can someone do something like that?Cutting someone throat without remorse." That whole situation was too crazy for me. When the detective finally got out,i ran into my bedroom. There,i got into my bed and i tried to sleep;nightmares transformed that experience into a torture.

* * *

That was too crazy,it was too scary and fucked up for me. Initially i had doubt,but then i was sure about it. Someone was watching me. Not some random stranger,he was him,he was the killer,watching me from the distance. He was waiting for his revenge,i was sure about it. He was trying to making me mad in the process,and he was managing to do that;he was toying with me,enjoying every seconds of fear,enjoying my agony. My sufferance was his manna,my descent into madness his favourite spectacle. For one week the killer watched me;he appeared and disappeared like a light in the night. Those bastard was driving me mad;maybe he was trying to make me look like the crazy one? Maybe,this would had saved him from the police,or maybe he was his way of having fun.

Finally,i decided;i will had to do it myself. The cops were useless,since they didn't managed to spot him for all this time. My parents would had think that i was crazy,they were already worried enough about my mental wellness. So,it was decided. I would had killed those bastard with my own hands. I took the handgun that my father keeps under his bed;soon,the handgun would had fired once again. Just for being sure,i took one of the butchering knife that my family use for cutting raw meat. The thought of using that knife on the killer was giving me a perverted happiness. That night of june,when my parents were asleep,when the killer usually showed up,i sneaked out from my house and i headed to the woods. The night was dark and scary sound were in the air. The hunt began.

Chapter 1 end


	2. Chapter 2

Hunting

Chapter 2

DON'S POV

A normal june morning,all i asked was a normal june morning. And yet,what i received was another shitty day. According to the info,a boy discovered a corpse inside the old house in the woods. Poor boy;judging by the description,he was a quite and kind boy,who never saw something like that. And yet,i wondered why a boy like that would had the desire to go into that old house. Pretty much everyone knew that the old house was often the place were junky reunited for their daily dose. There,in that rotting building,i performed my first arrest,when i was younger. Without wasting time,i got into my car and i headed to the house. A lot of thoughts and a lot of questions were wandering in my head. But that wasn't the time for such thoughts. Soon,i would had reached the house;there,i would had got the answer that i needed.

Arrived on the scene,i didn't waste any time and i quickly started to examine the corpse. The corpse was naked,with dried blood on his throat and torso. Judging by the large knife wound around the throat,i deduced that the man got his throat cut by someone who had a combat knife and was pretty skilled in using it. The corpse didn't showed any sign of blunt trauma;the killer didn't had to use his brute strength to catch the victim. A tox screen test would had showed if the victim was poisoned. There was no sign of blood on the floor. This made me deduced that the killer managed to bring the body into some kind of bag. Or maybe the victim was one of the many junkies,who got killed over a question of drugs. He didn't had any kind of holes in the arms or in the neck,so i quickly excluded injection drugs. Now,it's was time to get some info from that boy. Hoping that he wasn't too traumatized,i headed toward his house.

The boy was shaking more than someone that was put in a tub full of cold water. After a brief interrogation,the boy started to cry like a baby. Maybe he was innocent,or maybe he was a very good actor. According to his tale,the boy got into the old house because he wanted to saw if some punks were inside. I was not convinced by that story. Sure,the boy seemed to be sincere,but after years of work,i understood that trusting people was risky. Even if they seemed sincere. "Thanks for the help" i said. After the interrogation,i decided to check the small cave that the boy talked about. The boy told the truth;there was a dead hare in the cave,mauled in an horrible way. If a killer was behind this,then it was more than obvious that he didn't killed for passion. He killed for fun,and even worse,he was good at killing.

* * *

"So,any good news?"i asked.

"This guy is clear as a baby"the toxicologist said.

"Good,this will make me closer to the truth"i said.

The corpse didn't contained any trace of drug or other substance used for debilitating people. Whoever killed that man didn't drugged him. There where three main options;either the killer killed this guy in his own home,or the killer meet him by luck,or the killer found a way to lure this guy in the woods. Two of this options suggested that the killer either knew this guy personally,or he pied him for some time. I was thinking about this whole situation when a cop walked toward me;they finally discovered the identity of the man and the position of his house. The name of the man was Eric Rainbow,and his house(well,ex-house) was located in the suburban area of the town. I quickly got to his house;i opened the door with a picklock and i stepped him. Eric Rainbow's house appeared to be normal,at least until i got into his bedroom. Blood was everywhere. The killer killed him and let that poor man bleed out in his out home.

That killer knew about Eric Rainbow,there was no doubt about that,i was sure about it. I talked to the neighborhood of the victim,but all of them had an alibi. There was another thing that was disturbing me;why the killer hide the corpse in the old house?It was noot a good place to hide the corpse,a lot of people went there. Sure,the majority of those punks would had never tell about the body,since they feared the police. However,that was not a good insurance,some of those punks would,eventually,tell the police. Then,an epiphany. The killer didn't wanted to hide the corpse,it was never a part of his plan. The killer wanted the police to found the corpse. He wanted to challenge us.

A day passed since the discovery of the corpse. I spent a lot of hours trying to discover as much as i could about Eric Rainbow. I asked a lot of people,his relatives,his friends;but no one of them gave me some answers that would had explained why he was killed. Eric Rainbow was a nice guy,apparently no one hate him or had economic reason to put him out of the picture. This was starting to gave validity to one of my hypothesis,the killer was a psychotic bastard,who enjoyed killing. I was hoping that i was wrong,that the killer simply wanted to put the police off track. That he was just a crime of passion perfectly designed. And yet,that hypothesis was starting to became stronger,and the fear for innocent people was starting to torment me again,along with some memories that i didn't liked.

* * *

The day passed,without discovering anything about that killer. One week later,the obsession about that killer was still strong. I wanted to knew more,but i didn't knew where to start. Previously,i heard that the boy(who's name was Ezekiel)was starting to saw the killer wandering around his house. It was probably some kind of hallucination,but a part of me wasn't sure about that. Maybe that was the only chance for discovering something more. That morning,i got into my car and i headed toward Ezekiel house. Some cops were around the area;trying to discover if Ezekiel was telling the truth. I got into the house,but Ezekiel wasn't there. Call me paranoid,but i didn't had a good feeling about this. I started to think where i could find Ezekiel. According to his parents,Ezekiel liked to walk in the woods. Hoping to found Ezekiel,i ran into the woods.

Chapter 2 end


	3. Chapter 3

Hunting

Chapter 3

CODY'S POV

A beautiful day of July,with a shining sun and a clear sky. Finally,school was over,while summer vacations started. Don't get it wrong,i didn't disliked school(well,not totally);summer vacation was simply way cooler. I mean,what do you like more;spending time in a classroom with a lot of people that you barely knew or spending time outside with you're friends? Anyway,that morning i was quite hungry,so i got downstairs for a nice breakfast. Arrived in the kitchen,i noticed a newspaper on the table. Intrigued,i decided to took a look at it. According to the newspaper,a detective found the dead body of a teenager boy. Apparently,the boy hanged himself;he hanged himself because he got traumatized after he found a corpse. That was creepy.

After my breakfast,i noticed that something was happening in the house in front of mine. A new family was moving there;the family was composed by a woman,a boy and a girl. The girl caught my attention quickly,since she was quite particular;she had pale skin,her black hairs had some blue streaks,her lips were covered by blue lipstick. She was dressed with black clothes;she had a black skirt,a black shirt and a pair of black boots. She was taking a luggage into her new house. After that,i got to the bathroom and i brushed my teeth. I knew that a new family was going to move there. But i never thought that a girl could had been so intriguing. I decided to got upstairs again and play some videogames. Despite that,i couldn't take her away from my thoughts.

* * *

There was an old and small building in the town of Wawanakwa. Back in the day,the building was an old arcade,build in the centre of the city. Nowadays,that arcade was closed;it was bought by the parents of one of my friends. The building was now used as an extra basement. That day,i was there with two of my friends;Harold and Noah. Harold was tall and skinny,with light brown hairs,black eyes;he used eyeglasses. Noah was short and was light(not skinny,just light),with brown hairs and dark brown hairs;he was a bookworm and he was the boy who's parents bought the arcade. Usually,we spent time here. It was not the greatest place ever;sometimes he stank,he was hot in summer and cold in winter. But it was a decent place,with a lot of space and some old cabinets. Moreover,when you spent time with your friends,every place became good. Almost.

"Did you guy read the newspaper?They found a dead boy in the forest. He hanged himself"i said.

"Yeah,read about that;that guy was going nuts,having hallucination and things like that"Harold said.

"Seriously guys,can we talk about something nice? This crap is giving me the chills"Noah said.

"Alright,alright...chicken"Harold said.

"Quit it. Anyway,Wizards and Monster 3 is going to get out soon. I hope that we're gonna get our hands on it"Noah said. Despite his serious tone and appearance,Noah was the nerdiest us about Wizards and Monster. "Seriously,those games are awesome."

"Glad to see that you're still obsessed about those games"i said. Noah rolled his eyes away while Harold started to laugh.

"Talking about news,does that new family arrived in your neighborhood?"Harold said when he finally quit laughing.

"Yeah,they arrived today. It's a family of three people;a women,a boy and a girl"i said.

"Nice people?"Noah asked.

"Dude,i just watched them"i said.

* * *

Later,that afternoon,when i was returning home,i decided to buy a bottle of tapped water. So,i got into one of the many small stores of the town. To my surprise,i found the girl there;she was buying some art supplies. I decided to got closer and to talk to her;i quickly noticed that the girl was taller than me(not something difficult to be,if i had to be honest). When i got closer to her,she noticed me,i could feel it;however,she didn't even turned her head toward me. Well,that wasn't a good start. But i didn't want to threw the towel. And i didn't did it. After getting some courage,i got closer to her. She didn't appeared to be annoyed. And that was perfect.

"Hello"i said.

"Excuse me,do we know each other?"the girl said.

"Yeah...well,i mean...no,i mean...we live in the same neighborhood"i said,embarrassed. "I'm Cody,i live in front of you."

"Gwen"she said. She quickly got back to her art supplies;after a few second of silence,she got some of them and she started to talk again"listen,i gotta go now,it's pretty late."

"Mind if i...?"i asked.

"You're gonna try to have another award conversation?"she asked.

"Nope"i answered.

"Don't mind"she said.

We were walking home. Gwen wasn't a very sociable girl;she mostly kept quiet during the whole time. If it wasn't for me,she would had probably kept her mouth shout for all the trip. Maybe it's because i wasn't very good at talking with girls,but i digress. At least,i managed to discovered why her family moved. Her mother was sent here by the corporation that she worked for;it was a computer technology corporation called KingSoft. I didn't asked her about her father;personally,i found it quite rude to do. Moreover,i discovered that she was going to go to my same high school;not a surprise,considering that there was just an high school in the whole town. Arrived at destination,she quickly said hello and then she got in her house. That could had gone better.

* * *

The next morning arrived;differently than the previous day,the sky was covered by gray clouds. It would had rained later,but that's not the point. That day,i woke up quite early;i quickly noticed some light gray smoke ascending toward the sky. Later,i would had discovered that there was an horrific reason behind that smoke. That morning,Mr and Mrs Manning,a couple of people that lived on the suburbs,died in a conflagration. The police said that it was an accident. But,for some reason,i was starting to relate those poor people with that boy and the corpse that he found. A conflagration,just a day after what happened to Ezekiel,was kind of strange. Maybe i was just a paranoid. Or maybe there was truly something strange.

Chapter 3 end


	4. Chapter 4

Hunting

Chapter 4

CODY'S POV

When September arrived,summer vacations were over while school started once again. It was a rainy day,with the sky covered by gray clouds. Tranquility was finally returning in the small town of Wawanakwa;more than a month passed since the last murder. I was waiting for the school bus. That day,i was quite excited;that would had been Gwen first day at Wawanakwa Highschool. Does it's strange that i was more excited than Gwen? Definitely.

"Ready for you're first day?"Cody asked Gwen.

"It's just a normal school day,nothing more,nothing less"Gwen said,slightly annoyed by my joy.

"Don't worry,as long as you stick with the Codemeister,nothing bad will happen to you"i proudly said. I really thought that Codemeister was a cool nickname.

Lunch time. Seated at an isolated table,i was eating and talking with Noah and Harold. Gwen was talking with Trent,one of the most popular boy in the school;for some reason,i didn't like this. I waved my hand and i called her;she sat down on our table. Maybe i should had not acted like an asshole;and yet,i felt relieved when Gwen seated at our table. Lunch time was quite boring;we spent time eating and talking. Well,we didn't ate a lot;Gwen suddenly started to talk about the murders that happened during the summer. Something was telling me that it was an act of revenge.

School bus;afternoon. The first day of school was over;quite unimpressive,in my opinion. Bored,my head shifted toward the glasses,hoping to saw something interesting out there. Bingo;a pair of police cars were heading fast toward an unknown destination. I didn't thought about that,not a lot. Later,that evening,i would had discovered that the police cars were heading toward an house in the urban zone of the town. A corpse was found in the house;the victim got her throat slashed and her heart ripped out. It would had been official;a killer was reaping victims in the town of Wawanakwa.

* * *

The homicide left a scar on the town;even after a week,people were still talking about this. The police were searching that killer everywhere,but they didn't had any success. I was starting to dislike all that fear and all that paranoia. What i didn't knew i that i would had disliked that situation even more. That night,i woke up for a fresh glass of water. There was a strange stink in the house,a stink similar to the smell of dead bugs. More tired than normal,i opened the window,hoping to make that stink disappear,then i got out in my room. It was in that instant that i saw it. A tall and quite muscular man,with something in his hands. Before i could even scream,the killer jumped out of one of my sight. In the corridor,the dead corpse of the housekeeper,with her throat slashed and her liver ripped out. I wanted to do something,but i suddenly fell asleep in the corridor.

I slowly opened my eyes. I was in a dark place. The killer was dragging my body on a wet surface. There was a strong smell of leaves and trees. I was in the woods,there was no doubt about that. Why the killer didn't killed me? I wanted to fight back,to check if my throat was alright,but i was so weak. Suddenly,i heard a strange sound. The killer dragged me in a strange place. I wanted to got up and fight back,but i was so tired that i fell asleep again.

My eyes opened. I was on a bed;it was dirty and smelled like crap. The ceiling and the walls of the room were light brown,dirty and stinky. I got up. The floor was composed by white floor tiles. There was just a door;it was a steel door,judging by the look the door was thick and heavy. It was the kind of door that is used for solitary confinement. There was a rusty speaker on the corner of the room.

"Where the hell am i?"

Suddenly,the door of the room opened. A boy stepped inside the room. I couldn't believe my eyes;he was Ezekiel. He was different from the images that i saw in the journal;his skin was greenish and his finger nails were sharper. But the thing that scared me the most were his eyes. Good Lord,his eyes. They exuded madness.

"You already said that"Ezekiel smiled,showing a set of sharp teeth"hell."

Chapter 4 end


	5. Chapter 5

Hunting

Chapter 5

DON'S POV

July

It was a gray day of July. I was heading near the end of the city. A couple,Mr and Mrs Manning,died in a conflagration. According to the inspection,the boiler of their small house had a malfunction. I didn't trusted this version;my instinct was telling me that the killer was behind this. However,unfortunately,the boss told me that,after this quick control,i would had be exonerated by the investigations. According to him,i was too emotionally involved in the subject. I couldn't said that he was wrong;i face two killers up until that point. And,contrary to what i usually said,those encounter left me scarred. At least i knew that,maybe,the killer was able to fuck up a boiler.

August.

The killer didn't killed other victims during the rest of July. Maybe there was a different reason behind the homicide of Eric Rainbow. Maybe Ezekiel really killed himself because he started to had visions. Maybe the conflagration that killed the Mannings was just an accident. And yet,i was sure that the killer was out there,waiting for his time,to claim again an innocent lives. If i just had some kind of clues about the killer. Unfortunately,that bastard(if he was there)committed the perfect homicide. Rainbow's case was still a mystery,with no clues to prove who was the guilty one. My God,i really wanted to knew why all of this was happening. All i had were my hypothesis.

September

I knew it. I knew that it was just a matter of time before the killer would had killed again. This time the victim was a woman called Janine Lock. The poor woman got her throat slashed by someone. Whoever did this,committed the murder during the night. For some reason,he didn't toke away the body. Once again,no prints and no trace were available. Like the last time,the killer didn't left trace. After that,i asked information about her neighbors. One of them noticed a red car with dark glasses in front of the house,two days before the murder.

I thought about what i knew about the killer;he was a good murderer,he knew how to not let any trace,he knew something about how boiler functioning(enough to make them explode),he probably had a lot of free time to spy his victims. This make me deduced that the killer was someone that did shift work,or maybe the killer was someone rich enough for not working. Moreover,his knowledge about boilers made me deduce two things;either it was someone who did it as a job or he was someone that made his research.

I decided to go to the local library. I asked the librarian if i could found a book about boiler maintenance. He said that the library have a book like that;but nobody read that book. Dam you internet. The only thing that could lead us to the killer was is car. I made some research,trying to knew the price of the car that Janine's neighbors saw. His economic resource would had been a great clue.  
_

September

A week passed since the murder of Janice Lock. I didn't knew what to do anymore;all of the suspect appeared to be clean. Suddenly,i heard someone knocking the door. When i opened the door,the only thing that i found were a book and a blue gem. Intrigued,i took them. Why the hell someone left this book and this blue gem? I quickly got back into my house and i started to read the book. It was very old. An very interesting.  
_

CODY'S POV

Ezekiel was smiling. He didn't take long before he started to laugh maniacally. That laughter was made shiver ran down my spine. How it was possible that Ezekiel was transformed into something like that? I thought about it,and yet i failed to found an answer. That killer was more dangerous than i thought. And something was telling me that that was just the beginning of his madness.

"Alright Cody,think. There must be some kind of way to get out of here. Perfect,I'm talking with myself."

"He want to test us,play with us to see if we're wort the effort"Ezekiel said. Once again,Ezekiel started to laugh maniacally. However,this time,his laughter transformed into a cry. Ezekiel crouched and started to sob. "He will hurt us badly,just for the sake of it." Ezekiel suddenly started to smack the door with his fist. He quickly started to jumping around,hitting the walls with his fist and stomping the ground. Sure,the killer was dangerous. But Ezekiel was too. "Now follow me,if you want to stay alive."

I followed Ezekiel in the hallway. A series of doors at my right and at my left. Beyond those doors,other cells. No one was inside,at least according to Ezekiel. Ezekiel opened a big steel door in front of me. I found myself in room;the walls,the ceiling and the floor were black. In the middle of the room,there was a light blue orb,positioned on a table. "Touch the orb"Ezekiel said. Shaking,i touched the orb with both of my hands. The orb started to glow;the light that it radiated was red. Ezekiel started to happily dance around. "You're good too"he said.

"Ezekiel,tell me everything that you now"i said. I was feeling that my mental sanity was slipping. What i wanted to do was killing that killer and understand that whole situation.

"This is what i knew"Ezekiel said in a(surprisingly)sane voice. He quickly slipped in an apathetic state.

"We will get out of here"i said,even if i wasn't sure about that.  
_

DON'S POV

According to the letter,that was the place. I prepared myself. Ready for the worst,i got closer.

Chapter 5 end


	6. Chapter 6

Hunting

Chapter 6

CODY' POV

With all my strength,i kicked the door;after various attempts,i managed to did the black room,there was another room. Contrary to the previous rooms,this was actually very nice:the walls were red,the floor was composed by green floor tiles,the ceiling was red. In the middle of the room there was a wooden table,brown and polished. At my left,kitchen furniture and a fridge. At my right,a sofa and another door. On top of me,a lamp and a ceiling door. Whoever did this did had quite a lot of money. Ezekiel was watching the room in awe. How i could blame him;he spent months in that crappy place.

After i too a knife from the kitchen,i quickly headed toward the ceiling door. With my surprise,the ceiling door was open. However,the ceiling door seemed to lead nowhere. It seemed that concrete walls were containing darkness. I got back. This time,i decided to try to open the other door. The room that i saw was fucked up. It was all darkness,without borders. On the middle of the room,a baptistmal fountain. Inside the baptistmal fountain,a tooth and an heart.

"Nice,isn't it?"someone behind me. I turned. A tall and muscular man,dressed with a black spandex suite and a black iron mask was watching me. It was the killer. I suddenly started to shake. I squeezed the knife harder. "I just need a spine and a brain of tow different people and everything will go according to my plan." The killer got closer;i prepared my knife to strike. "That's useless against me boy. Moreover,I'm sure that you don't have the guts to do that."

Suddenly,a man kicked down the door. With speed and accuracy,the man blasted the killer in the torso. However,the killer didn't died. In fact,he started to laugh maniacally. "He didn't even had the guts to do this by himself;typical. Tell me,what do you like more? You're spine or you're brain? Because I'm going to rip out one of those two things." The killer dashed toward the man,ready to kill him. However,things didn't went according to is devious plan. The man stabbed the killer in the eyes with some long nails,previously hidden in his sleeves.

"That's...not...possible"the killer said,before he fell to the ground. The killer was finally dead. That nightmare was over.  
_

DON'S POV

I was examining the body of the killer;careful,i removed the nails and the mask. The information in the book and in the letter were right(not that i had doubt about that at this point). The two boys were watching what i was doing with terror. "Alright,I'm sure that you want some explanation,right?" The boys nodded. "Good;but first,i have something important to do." We got out of the room. Before i closed the door,i shoot the head of the killer,just for being safe.

I got into the cells area of that underground building. Behind a door,there was a series of stairs that headed downstairs. I felt like i was walking toward the guts of hell. After a minute,i reached a door. I opened the door. Inside the room,a lot of weapons(especially knives),a blue gem and a old book. I too the blue gem and the book. Then,i headed upstairs.

The blue gem was the thing that allowed the user to go beyond the concrete wall. When got out,we found ourselves in the forest. Behind us,a huge rock. It was still night. Slowly,we headed toward my car. The nightmare was over.

While i was driving,i decided to explain those two boys what was happening. They had the right to knew why they were kidnapped. "This guy wanted to extract the organs of different people for performing a ritual,capable of giving him regenerative ability,more powerful than what he already had. He would had to kill one person at time,or else the ritual would had not worked;it's for this reason that he waited the whole summer before killing again. Moreover,he needed two alive people in good health for performing the ritual;this is why he kidnapped you two. This bastard already did this a lot of time ago,and he was ready to do this again."

After some seconds of silence,the skinny boy started to speak. "Why that guy killed the Mannings?As you said,he had no reason to do that,since he was forced to wait some time. Moreover,why the hell he killed the housekeeper,and why she took her liver,if he had to wait some time? And how did he faked Ezekiel suicide? The police found a corpse,for Christ sake."

"Because he wanted to have fun. Maybe you already know this,but i will tell you anyway;there are some psychotic individual on this earth,who enjoy the suffering of other living beings. But this still don't answer why he took the liver,right? Well,you must know that this bastard used to collect organs. And now,let's answer to the third question;he used something called corpse cloning. I know,it sound fucked up and strange,but kepp listen. Apparently,it is possible to create a the clone of a corpse;you had to use a corpse to do that. The process take time. This mean that the killer wanted to kidnap you since some time,before the first homicide."

"So,the orb that i touched examined me?Wow"the skinny boy said.

For some minutes,no one dared to speak. Ezekiel was the one that broke the silence. "I'm not going to return home right?I'm too fucked up for that"Ezekiel said.

"Sorry boy,but it's not the right time for you"i said.

"Please,let's just get back to the town"the skinny boy said.

Chapter 6 end 


	7. Chapter 7

Hunting

Chapter 7

Cody's Pov

Two days passed since my misadventure at the killer's secret refuge. Since that day,i was very tired and very angry,since i had to pretend that nothing happened. Thank God it was saturday;i was hoping to get a nice day of rest. My hope was ignored;Don,the cop that saved my life,called me on my cellphone. He said that he had to meet me,since he wanted to gave me a more detailed explanation. Listless,i changed my clothes and i headed toward the dock. Near a boat,Don and a strange dressed guy,with his face covered by an hoodie and by sunglasses,were waiting for me. The strange guy was Ezekiel;since the killer transformed him into a monster,he decided to start a new life. He was living with Don;to be more accurate,in his attic. I jumped on the boat. The boat driver drove the boat toward the island.

Arrived on the island,we didn't wasted time and we quickly walked to the abandoned village. We got in an house;by the look of it,i understood that,in the past,the house was inhabited by rich and important people. Inside the house,in the main hall,right in front of me,there was a gigantic portrait. The portrait showed a group of five people;it was a family,composed by two parents and three male sons. Don pointed his right index finger toward one of the boys;that boy was the killer.  
He didn't appeared as someone menacing or evil. In fact,he appeared like a quite normal teenager. Normal for the standard of the time,of course. And yet,that was the killer that terrorized the town for the last month and,according to Don,years before. It wasn't the first time that Wawanakwa face that killer. However,luckily,our time was the only time that the killer was defeated. According to Don,the boy became the monster that i knew because he was corrupted by an evil man. It was for this reason that we headed toward a cave.

After various minutes of walking,we arrived at the cave. Inside the cave,there was a secret room. This room appeared to be some sort of ritual room,were wizards performed their supernatural task. Once,in the 19s century,this room was used by an evil shaman,a master of the dark arts,whose goal was to obtain power,so much that he could control everything on his sight.  
The shaman manipulated the killer,he made him is apprentice,planning to use them as a tool for reaching is purpose. However,the monster that he created was too dangerous,even for him. The killer killed the shaman,he betrayed his master,to that he could obtain power. Corrupted,the killer learned his former master rituals,that allowed him to obtain eternal youth and supernatural ability.  
I thought about something. In a different life,under different circumstances,me and the boy could had become friends. But thing happened,and now that boy became an enemy. If only things were different.  
We were getting away from the island. On the distance,at the cemetery,a man was planting a wooden cross in the cemetery. The wooden cross was for his brother,the one that he had to defeat in the past,the one that he had to betray in the present. Chris McLean was watching the cross that he build for his brother Topher. I wasn't the only one that wanted things to be different.

"See you around Cody."  
"See you around Gwen."  
Gwen was going to a date with Trent,one of the most popular guy at the school. If only i had told her before,maybe i would had been the one that she spent the day with. As day passed,my feelings for Gwen were becoming clearer. However,despite all the misfortune that i had with her,i wasn't sad. She was happy,and that was the important thing.  
Harold and Noah put their hands on my shoulder. In the past days,they noticed that i changed. Obviously,i didn't told them the truth. They would had probably thought that i was a lunatic. Since i didn't liked straitjackets,i decided to kept my mouth shout. However,i had to admit that i was quite intrigued by a padded cell;i was pretty sure that they were comfortable.  
"Don't worry,maybe you will have a chance with her,one day"Harold said.  
"Moreover,i'm sure that Wizards and Monsters 3 will be a good consolation"Noah said.  
"What are we waiting for? The wizard dungeon is waiting for us"i said.

Chapter 7 end


	8. Chapter 8

Hunting

Chapter 8

Cody's pov

It was an October afternoon;school was over,and i was walking toward the school bus,that would had finally brought me home. While i was walking,i suddenly perceived something;for some reason,i had the feeling that somebody strange was near me. My eyes shifted to the parking lot of the school,where a car caught my attention,a car that i never saw before. To be fair,i wasn't a guy that watched cars,especially the one in my High School parking lot.  
I was standing there,motionless like a statue,when Noah shook me. "Dude,step into the bus before the driver decide to let you here." I got inside the bus. I decided to don't care about the unusual perception that i had. I was pretty sure that it was just my imagination. After all,i already had something important to think about;that day,Gwen invited me to a study session at her house. That was what i call a lucky streak. Finally,i would had the chance to spend some time with Gwen.  
Before that,however,i would had to visit Ezekiel. Days passed since i saw him,and to be honest,i was afraid for his mental health. He was spending all the time in the attic,mostly alone,since Don was rarely home for a lot of time. After what Topher did to him,he definitely need some company.

Ezekiel was more crazy and more feral than the last time;his skin was greyish,while his teeth and nails were longer an sharper. He seemed to be more muscular than the last time. However,thankfully(kind off)Ezekiel wasn't lonely like i thought. During the past days,he befriended a little mouse,that he decided to call Gerald. He was an house mouse,with light gray fur and curious little eyes. Ezekiel kept him in a small box,who had various micro holes,allowing the mouse to breath. I should had been happy for him. But for Christ sake,he was talking with a mouse. Strangely,the mouse seemed to understood him. Quite smart.  
That day,Ezekiel was working on an improvised bow. According to himself,archery was a relaxing activity. I didn't felt kind of safe,especially since that bow was a good one. And,despite the logic behind it,i was feeling like crap,because i thought of Ezekiel as a crazy lunatic. During our conversation,i decided to not tell him about the perception that i had;he was already traumatized enough. Moreover,it was the first time that it seemed genuinely happy. However,i would had told Don about this.

I was right in front of Gwen's door,about to get in and start our studying session. Almost trembling,i pushed the doorbell. I was quite in awe when i saw Trent opening the door. "You're here too"i said,trying to sound less bitter as possible. I'm pretty sure that i failed miserably. However,Trent was a good guy,so he ignored all the hate and he welcomed me. The house was very bright,with beautiful light and white walls. It started to look like Gwen's home when i stepped into Gwen's room,the only room with dark walls.  
The study session was going fine,until i had that same perception again. This time,it was coming from the street. I quickly stood on my feet and i got to the windows;the street below me was empty. "Cody"Trent said,behind me. Embarrassed,i had to make up a lie to not being considered crazy. "I thought i heard a strange noise"i said. That was the least helpful lie that i ever told until that point. The rest of the evening passed calmly. When it was late,we decided to end the studying session. I was returning home. Scared,i decided to look my back;no one was watching me. I was feeling relieved that,after all the mess caused by the killer,my parents decided to buy a new security system.

The phone started to rang;it was Don. "Hey,what's up?"  
"Somebody is watching us,Ezekiel perceived him and i saw it too. Whatever you do,keep you're eyes open. I have the feeling that this bastard will try to do something bad."  
The news hit me like a rock. "Don,this afternoon i perceived something strange coming from the high school parking lot. I perceived it even this evening. But i didn't managed to saw anybody watching me. Are you sure about that?"  
"Sure as hell. Remember kid,stay alert. We don't know the intentions of this guy and,since they're probably bad,we will have to be ready for everything."  
"Perfect,more than perfect,just when i was about to enjoy a regular teenager life."  
_

A day passed. I was returning home from school;that day,my parents were not at home. They were away for the whole week,for working reason. I was about to step in my home,when i decided to wait and reflect. The guy that was watching me and the others had a plenty of time,since the house was empty. For security purpose,i decided to not get in by the door,but by a window of the living room.  
I had to broke the windows to got in;luckily,i had the idea to cover my hands with my jacket,so i would ad not hurt myself. Stepped into the house,i started to take a look around. Nothing seemed to be unusual. Until i reached the front door.  
Near to the front door,there was a device stuck to the ceiling. The device was connected by the door handle by a wire. A movement of the door handle would had pull the wire and the device would had got activated. I quickly understood was kind of device it was;an explosive. On the wall,there was a letter,stuck to the wall by a small nails. The letter had some words,composed of red pieces of paper. "Call the police and a lot of people will die." That guy wanted to eliminate me. But why? I had to found a way to get to Don while staying safe.

A car arrived;the car was parked near my house,when i was about to get to Don. A man got out of the car;it was Don. I quickly explained him the whole situation. Later,i discovered that i wasn't the only target. This new enemy positioned the same kind of trap in Don's house. The killer was spot by Ezekiel,who managed to make him ran away. It seemed that the killer didn't wanted to drag attention on himself. Me and Don decided to go to the latter home;there i would had been safer. Don used to live on a quite populated area of the town. Getting inside another time would had been difficult for the new killer.  
The hours passed,slowly,and night finally arrived. We were thinking about our next move. The plan was to figuring out what the new killer would had do next. A macabre thought crossed my mind. What if the new killer would had used someone that i care about? Trying to uncover use by using the people that we loved the most;that was definitely a good strategy. Figuring out the most probable targets was easy. Ezekiel's parents lived in an isolated place.

Don's pov

The lights of the house were turned off. According to Ezekiel,that wasn't unusual at all;his parents went to bed quite early. There was something macabre invitation. Knowing the killer ability with rudimental explosive,i didn't wanted to step into that house. And yet,i did that,because i couldn't let some random civilians die. I pushed the doorbell. No response. After some seconds,i tried another time. This time,there was a response. To be more accurate,a series of bullets.  
The bullets pierced the door,but didn't hurt anyone. Thank God i new that standing in front of a door was not something good in those case. I decided to fell on the ground,being as loud as possible. A man got out from the door,a silenced handgun in his hand. I riddled him with bullets. The man fell on the ground. His blood started to paint the dirt under body. I quickly got up and i hide behind my car.  
In a matter of seconds,i heard the noise of a car;somebody was escaping. Moving fast,but wihout exposing myself,i reached the point were the car was. The trace lead to a secondary road. I was about to follow that car when i suddenly received a message. It said"there's a clearing near the house. Get there. You already knew what will happen if you don't." The new killer was forcing us to expose ourselves. If we would had rebel,he would had killed some innocents. I knew that it wasn't a bluff.

I was sure that,normally,the clearing was a very peaceful place. However,that night,things were different than normal. In the middle of the clearing,there was a tree,big and robust. On a robust branch of the three,two bodies were hanged with a strong rope. One was the corpse of a man while the other was the corpse of a woman. Their faces were covered by a pair of small jute bags. On the three,a message,painted with blood.  
"Now you know that i'm not kidding. Go to the abandoned sawmill."  
Trembling,Ezekiel moved his hands toward the jute bags. With a quick movement,he took them away. Ezekiel sighed in relief when he saw that the corpses were not his parents corpses.  
Without wasting time,we walked toward the abandoned sawmill. After some minutes,we managed to reach it. The truck entrance was shut;the only entrance was the main one and the windows. Careful,i slowly opened the doors. I quickly noticed that some areas of the sawmill were enlightened,while some areas were not. I understood what this meant. I had the confirmation to my hypothesis when someone started to shoot at us.  
The bullets were propelling in the air,making the dirt went up when they got in contact with the ground. I took a small mirror from my pocket. Thanks to the mirror,i was able to saw the flashes of the handguns. I quickly shoot some bullets,covering right after the act. I was sadically happy when i heard a scream and the noise of a body falling to the ground. The others shoot some bullets in retaliation,but they didn't got me.  
Suddenly,i started to heard the noises of scream and gunshots. After some seconds,the noises ended. I got inside the sawmill,ready to fire. Chris McLean was in front of me,covered in blood.

Chapter 8 end


	9. Chapter 9

Hunting

Chapter 9

Cody's pov

Covered in blood,Chris McLean stood in front of us. For some reason,i new that he wasn't an enemy of us. But good Lord,the fact that he was covered in blood was making me feel regret that i didn't brought a pair of extra pants. Chris McLean started to walk toward us,looking like a male and more dangerous version of Carrie. And the more he got closer,the more my bladder got weaker. Don pointed his handgun toward Chris's head. "Don't worry,i don't mean any harm to fact,i'm here to help you. I know that a new killer is menacing your life. And i have the power to help you. Together,we will be able to found him and defeat him."  
Don kept his handgun pointed. "I know that you're not a saint McLean. After what i read,heard and,unfortunately,saw i have no doubt about the darkness in you. How can we trust you? From what i know,you could be an ally to this new killer. Don't take it personal,i simply don't want to get killed."  
Chris started to laugh. "Dude,if i wanted to kill you,i would had already did it easily,don't you think?" Don lowered is gun;however,he was still ready to use it as fast as possible. "I know that you don't trust me at all,but i can be ok about that. Now,if you don't mind,it would be better if we got to a safer place. Being so uncovered it's not good. I'm sure that you agree with that." We agreed. While we were waling,Don smashed his phone and he left it in the forest.

We took refuge at a small apartment in the town. The apartment was brought by Chris years ago,obviously with a false name,since he wanted to hide from curious people. The apartment was quite small,at least for four people;the walls were reddish brown,the floor was composed by some low level parquet,the ceiling was reddish brown exactly like the walls. From the ceiling,a white lamp was hanging in the air,supported by a chain. The only piece of furniture were a table,a wardrobe,a pair of chairs,a small kitchen cabinet,a fridge and a sofa bed,whose skin was light blue. I quickly understood that,despite all the years,Chris was still missing the luxurious life that he once lived.  
Chris sat down on the sofa. "And now,let's talk about you two." Chris's eyes shifted toward me and Ezekiel. Deep inside me,i already knew what he wanted to talk about. "I suppose that you already noticed that you obtained powers,right?" My eyes widened. So,those perception were not my imagination,they were real. I was able to feel magic. "Do you remember the light blue orb in Topher's lair? What a silly question,you surely do. Anyway,as you already know,the orb examined both of you. What you don't know is that the orb changed you,allowing you to obtain powers. This is a thing that i discovered recently. In fact,i returned to this town just for telling you this." Chris watched us with a disappointed look. "Nobody thanks me?Really?Perfect."  
I was in awe. "So,we became able to perceive magic and the intention of the one that exude magic. This whole situation look like Wizards and Monster." The other watched me with a perplexed look. Sometimes,i tend to forget that people are not as nerdy as me. "It's a video game franchise,were you play the role of a wiard who have to defeat monster. You know,never mind,let's talk about how we can found this bastard before he find us. Let me think about it. The killer is hide in a place that have enough space for hostages and materials. The old mine can be the right place."  
Chris started to talk. "Let's hope that you're right boy. Because,if you're not,we will have a lot of trouble for this. You can't go without some kind of weapon. Thankfully,maybe,i know the right place were to find some of them."

Right in front of me,there was the huge rock that hid the entrance to Topher's lair. The lair was different compared to the last time;what was once a ordered place,was left in chaos. The light were burnt out,and a disgusting stink was permeated the air. Topher's corpse,there was no doubt about that. According to Chris,magical being took more time to rotten. We headed toward the cells room. Behind one of the robust steel door,there was a room with a strange wardrobe. The wardrobe didn't had any handles. Instead,he had the shape of a hand. Chris put is hand on the wardrobe,right were the painted hand was. The wardrobe opened,revealing a lot of strange weapons. "Thank God i know my brother."  
We decided to brought some strange gun,a sword,a bow and a pair of knifes. According to Chris,all those weapons were magical in nature,way more effective than regular ones. After we brought the weapons,we got out of the lair and we headed to the mine. The mine was closed years ago,when a series of murders happened. According to the local folks,there was something in the mine that made people go crazy. I was afraid that we would had to face that too. The fact that i was perceiving evilness and a great power was not helping. It was the second time,during that night,that i wanted to had another pairs of pants,just in case. The entrance of the mine was in front of me,dark and scary. Stepping in that place would had been lie stepping in hell,i could feel that. Dangers were waiting for us in the mine. The lights of our electric torches were slashing the darkness,allowing us to saw what was around us. Moeover,the more we were going down,the more the air was hotter. Suddenly,i started to the noise of something getting closer to us. The great power.

A powerful roar echoed in the mine. A gigantic monster jumped toward us;i managed to dodge it at the right time. He had a humanoid look,his skin was as black as darkness,his eyes red. Suddenly,the monster managed to catch me. Thanks to his powerful muscle,he managed to threw me away. The pain that i had all over my body was horrible;i was sure that the monster fractured something. "You're not as bad as the other humans,are you?"a voice inside my head said. "I can see that you're good,so i will help you." The last thing that i saw before passing out was a strange shadow moving toward the monster.  
"Wake up"a voice in my head said. When i opened my eyes,i saw a strange being in front of me. Dark skin and hairs,red eyes and a pair of horns. "You're lucky,i managed to heal you,but next time be more careful."  
I slowly got up,still sore after the brief fight with the monster. "He knew that we were going to the cave,he predicted that and he get that thing here. Clever move,i had to admit that. Anyway,thanks for helping me." The being smiled happily. "You tried to search him in an abandoned place,and you failed. You should try to search him in a place that look inhabited. That's a good place were to hide."  
Then,i realized it;i realized were the new killer was hiding.

Chapter 9 end


	10. Chapter 10

Hunting

Chapter 10

Don's pov

Near the edge of the town,there were a series of houses,inhabited by some of the most important and rich people of Wawanakwa. People like the mayor,the director of the local bank,important entrepreneurs and important business man. All gathered there,in a luxurious private Eden for rich and powerful people. A place were the highest people of the local society called home. It seemed that the choice of living there was having bad repercussion on them. Before that,i always thought that i would had get there for different reasons,like corruption. It seemed that different things happened.  
The heavenly neighborhood,so it was called by the local folks,appeared to be nice and quiet. The quiet before the storm. A question was ringing in my mind;in what house the killer hid himself? My sixth sense was telling me that the new killer hid in the mayor house. Pretty much everyone considered the mayor untouchable. Basically,just a few people would had suspected that he decided to hid there. Unfortunately for the new killer,i was one of those people.  
Rain was starting to fell from the sky. A powerful thunder echoed in the sky,quickly followed by a lightning,powerful enough to gave a brief instant of light. The rain started to get stronger and colder. I was thinking that i would had probably caught a cold;an extra motivation for making the new killer pay for what he did to those poor people. I slowly started to get closer to the door,my handgun ready to fire,adrenaline making me ready to react to what was going to happen.

A man opened the door of the gigantic mansion;he was a butler,slender and pale,whose body was shaking like a leaf in the wind. "The master was waiting for you,please follow me"the butler said with a trembling voice. I followed the butler;after a pair of minutes,i found myself in front of a door. "The master is waiting for you in the dinning room;he prepared something special for you"the butler got closer and started to whispered in my right ear"please,don't screw this up."  
The room of the dining room opened. Seated on the table,a man was eating a steak. Behind him,chained,a group of eight people. All the eight of them got their faces covered by a jute bag. Behind those hostages,three mysterious figures,covered in a black suit. When he saw us,the man got up,with a radiant smile on his face. "My name is Josh,i'm happy to see that you finally found us. Now,don't act like someone with a bad education. Drop the gun and nobody's will be hurt." The killer smile grew even larger. He was starting to look like a clown on drugs.  
"So you can kill everyone and go away?Sorry i'm not sorry,but i'm not going to get tricked so easily."  
The killer smile faded. It was quickly substituted by a disappointed expression. "You know,i tried to be niece with you,really. But you don't let me other choices." Before i could pull the trigger,Josh jumped in another room,breaking a door in the process. With a quick gesture,the mysterious figures killed three of the eight hostages and lunged toward us. Their speed was incredible,developed enough to make an Olympic athlete pale in comparison.  
Chris lunged toward one of them,threw him on the ground,when the two of them started fighting.

Me,i had to take care of the other two. I shoot with the supernatural gun and with my regular handgun. The one that was shoot with the supernatural gun fell on the ground,screaming in pain. The other one simply shrugged off the bullet wound,and tackled me on the ground.  
With a quick movement,he disarmed me from my magical handgun. Quickly,i shoot him in the face with the regular handgun. My action didn't seemed to produce any desirable effect. Through the broken spandex suit,i was able to saw the face of my opponent;the skin was teal,the eyes were yellow,without pupil. His body was way more resistant than a human one.  
Cody and Ezekiel bravely run toward the monster,the enchanted knives in their hand. The monster jumped toward them,forcing them to step back. I quickly got up and i grabbed the sword. The magical sword(that i previously took from Topher's lair)was very light and had a sharp point. I stabbed the monster in the back then,when the monster fell down on his knees,i raised the sword in the air and,with all the power that i had,i decapitated him.  
Chris managed to defeat his opponent by snapping his neck. With his face covered by scratches and blood,Chris got up. There was just one more monster. He was creaming in agony. I got closer. Arrived there,i could saw why the monster was in such pain. The magical bullet was corroborate his stomach. It wasn't a nice spectacle,especially because fluids were flowing out from the monster body. I raised my sword. I let it fell on the monster head. The monster was finally dead. "And now,let's find that bastard."

We started to search around the mansion. Eventually,i managed to reach the back door of the mansion. The backdoor was still open,and various traces of feet were on the ground. I followed the traces. They were leading me toward a small building,used for the storage of motor vehicles. On the ground,the traces of a car. Josh managed to escape.  
I decided to return to the mansion,to check if the survived hostages were fine. The three deceased hostages were regular people,that i never met in my life. Between the hostages that survived,there was a police agent. I started to spook with him,hoping to get some information. I was lucky.  
"The killer told me to tell you this,if you managed to survive those things;is waiting for you at the electrical power plant. If you don't go there,he will continue to cause chaos"i was about to go away when the cop spook again"He managed to position various bomb in the city. Normally,he would not make them detonate,he don't want unnecessary attention. But,if you don't accept his challenge,he will make those monster blow them." "Alright,let's defeat that guy."

Chapter 10 end 


	11. Chapter 11

Hunting

Chapter 11

Cody's pov

That was definitely something unusual. In front of me there were Gwen,Harold and Noah,still chained. A few seconds of silence,originated by our awe;the silence lasted until Gwen spoke. "Okay,i'm pretty sure that everyone have the same question;what the fuck it's happening?" Without any choice,i told them what was happening and what happened in the last months. I would had pay for having them saw they're faces at the time.

"I know that what i told you sound crazy. Well,because that's crazy,there's no doubt about that. However,as you can see,you have to believe me. So,did somebody have any question?" Noah and Harold lifted their right hands at the same time. "A question that's not something stupid bout my power?" Noah and Harold lowered their hands. "Seriously guys,there will be time for stupid questions later."

"What are you gonna do now?"Gwen asked"that man could be anywhere,creating a new plan for killing you."  
"We will have to do as he said. That guy want to get us,and he's willing to kill innocents for that." My eyes shifted toward Noah and Harold. "I don't know if i'm going to survive. You were always good with me,and i'm grateful for that." My head moved toward Gwen. "You know Gwen"a voice inside of me was telling to admit my love"your the nicest girl i ever meet"That voice wasn't convincing enough.

"What a nice drama"Chris McLean said,with a grin on his face. His expression changed in a more serious one. "Don know Josh's position. So,if you finished with this,we have to go." Chris was really acting like an asshole,but he was right. I couldn't stood there,wasting time while Josh was on the loose. Even if it was pleasureful to do so.

I heard a lot of people talking about a particular type of fear. It's the fear that born where you know what to expect. Obviously,that fear was very strong in me that night. The electrical power plant was in front of me. It appeared like a building like others. But it wasn't. Josh was hiding there,ready to strike at our most vulnerable moment. Slowly,trying to blend in the shadow,i got closer to the power plant. Unexpectedly,the main door of the power plant opened.  
A man,an employ of the plant,was slowly waling out,a terrified and tired expression on his face. Before i was able to speak,the man fell on the ground. As i got closer,i noticed that the man was stabbed multiple times in the stomach. A red pool of blood slowly started to spread on the ground. I got inside the power plant. Corpses were on the floor,blood was making the whole place reddish. The final battle began.

We searched every single room of that power plant,and yet we didn't managed to found the killer. There was a last place to check. It was the rooftop. We ran toward the rooftop. Josh was standing there,watching us,with his demented smile on his face. Suddenly,a series of explosion shook the ground. Despite our presence,Josh made his minions detonate the bombs. His demented smile became larger than before,and a child like laughter arise from his throat.

"My personal goodbye gift for this city. Sure,it's not as exciting as a cat fight. But it's still pretty funny." Bullets fired toward Josh,but they missed. "Shooting someone while he talks is rude,don't you know that?" With a quick hand movement,Josh grabbed a knife. "You will be punished for that."  
I heard a strange scream behind me. "My friends want to have fun. Will you be able to face me and then at the same time?"

Josh lunged toward a tube,and slid down before Don could shot him. Rageful,i followed him right into the woods. Bad move. Josh quickly dissipated into the forest. Nervously,i started to turn my head around,hoping to found him. A noise,behind me. I turned and i stabbed. With a rageful expression on his face,Josh pushed me on the ground. I heard a loud bang. Then,a powerful scream of pain. Josh turned,more angry than before. Zeke jumped on him,stabbing him some times,before getting threw away.  
Josh was about to got up when a powerful soccer kick,delivered by Chris,sent him on the ground once again.  
Still alive,thanks to his powers,Josh lifted himself on the ground. It was in that instant that i saw something fell on the ground. It was the magical handgun. One of those minion managed to threw it between me and Josh. I lunged. He lunged. I got the handgun first. There was a brief moment of pause,less than a second,when we both realized what was going to happen. I pulled the trigger and i didn't stopped until the handgun was empty.

Josh fell on the ground,while his minions started to ran away in fear. "You win...this time...but other will finish the job...that i started...the dark trinity will win"Josh said,before passing. Other like him,who will search us to finish the job. The fight was not over yet.

Chapter 11 end 


	12. Chapter 12

Hunting

Chapter 11

Cody's pov

One days passed since i killed Josh. During the last hour,Chri spent time sucessfully hunting for Josh's minions. After various investigations,Ezekiel parents were found to be dead;this took another tool on Ezekiel's psychological well being. He was spending most of his time talking to rats,especially Gerald. Don investigate with the police;all that happened was catalogued as terrorism. Me,i was trying to cope about the future. Josh advised us;other would had ccome.

That night,we decided to have a reunion at Don's home. It was clear that,eventually,we would had got to fight again. Fighting in a defensive way forever was not going to help us in anyway. The events of the previous nights proved that. It was time to counter,to defeat those mysteryous enemies. As Don proudly said"it's time to stop being prey and become a predator." Their time of hunting was over. Now it was our turn to strike them,to made them feel the fear that we experienced.

The research began. Eventually,we managed to found some precious information about Josh. He lived in a town called Winterville. It was a small town,perfect if you want to hide and keep your business private. Investigate in that city would had been a good starting point. There was surely something that would had lead me to Topher's and Josh's collaborators. We would had to act quickly,without letting our enemies time to understood what was going on. That same day,we would had go to Winterville. Everyone agreed on that decision.

There wasn't time for any goodbye. Right after we finished to prepare,we got on the car and we started to traveled toward Winterville. During the voyage,we started to talk about what would had happen,what would had we would had bone. In quick time,we agreed that a standardized plan was useless,since we didn't knew what we could find. Hours of voyage passed. Tired,and still far away from Winterville,we decided to stop at a motel. I would had liked to called Gwen or my friends,but Don said that it was better to not waste time on those things. My thougths quickly shifted toward the dark trinity.  
_

Interlude.

Seated around a table,in a isolated room,three people were talking about their next move. They knew that Topher and Josh were dead,thanks to a mysteryous device,who was in the middle of the table. They knew who killed them. All of this was not pleasurful for them.

The leader of them all spoke. "Personally,i think that they will probably start investigate. I'm sure that they're already getting to Winterville. My idea is to strike them while they're investigating."

One of them,a woman,spoke. "I already selected someone for killing them. If everything will go fine,we will not have to act personally."

Another one of them,a man,spoke. "We have another thing to do. I suggest that we kill two birds with a stone. If we lead both of them were we want,we will be able to take them out at the same time."

The leader smiled,cheered up by the thought of his enemies dying. He would had liked to kill them personally,in the slowest and most painful way possible;however,he knew that practicity came before pleasure. The plan was good enough. And,if the plan would had failed,he could had still have some fun. The leader dismisssed the reuniong and got up from his chairs. He opened the door and he got out from the room.  
_

It was early morning. Like a typical early morning of october,the sky was still dark and the air was very cold. Unwillingly,i left the softness and the hot feeling of the motl bed and i dressed myelf. After a quick breakfast of milk and bread toke from a discount,we got on the road once again. According to Don,we would had reached Winterville the next day,if everything would had went fine. Once again,i found myself thinking about the dark trinity. There was no doubt that they were very powerful;after all,they controlled people like Topher and Josh.

The hours passed,and it was night again. Like the previou night,we ended up sleeping in a crappy motel. For dinner,we had some crappy sandwiches. I didn't eat in peace. My perceptions were telling me that somebody was near. It would had not surpised if someone was not spying on us. I told them other about this. Luckily for us,Chris didn't had the physical need to sleep.  
I was woke up when Chris brought someone inside the motel room. "Guess what?I found the spy that Cody's was talkng about." Chris let the corpse of the spy fell on the ground;his neck was twisted. I perceived the leftovers of his magic. Ezekiel did too. "You got the right one Chris"Ezekiel cheered. "Spy is dead,and now we can sleep safe. Yes yes,spy is dead." Ezekiel rubbed his hand like a typical mustache villain.

"Took away the body"Don said.

"Let us sleep"i said,tired and repuled by the corpse. "Tomorrow will be an important day."

Chapter 12 end


	13. Chapter 13

Hunting

Chapter 13

Cody's pov

Winterville was very near. Despite this,Don said that it was better to spend the day in a near town. The darkness of the night would had helped us in our mission,while the light of the day would had made us easy to find. When the night arrived,we drived toward the town. After some minutes of research,we found the apartment where Josh lived. The building was located at the perifery of the small town. It was a five floor building,whose rooms were mainly small apartment. It was quite a nice place.  
We walked toward the building,untill we arrived in front of the main door. A key was needed for opening the door. Don quickly moved is head around,in search of something. When he finished that,he took a picklook from one of his pocket.

Eventually,we reached Josh apartment. There was something strange about the place. The last time,the "leftovers"(that was the name that i gave to the magical "scent") were not so strong,and they were slightly different. A thought appeared in my mind;someone was been there before us. I was about to tell the others when i heard a metallic sound behind me.  
"Exactly as i thought"a male voice said.

The mysteryous person pov

I'm sure that your pretty curious to know why i was pointing a gun toward those guys. Well,we will have to go back in time,a few days before that night. I was spending some quality time with my friends at one of the local pub. During the soir e,i noticed that a guy was keeping his eyes on me. He probably didn't understood that i like girls. Quite starnge,considering that i was making out with a girl.  
When the soir e ended,and i was returning at home,i heard the noise of someone splashing a foot in a puddle. I turned. Behind me,the street was free from people. I had an idea. I managed to sneak in a halley that i knew. Then,i crossed a fence an i hid. After some time,someone walked into the halley. It was the same guy that i saw at a pub. Withuot getting spotted,i sneaked away.

I was quite surprised to notice a police car in the hallway. When i stepped into the house,i was greeted by a police officer. He wasn't acting like the classic police officer. Instead,it seemed to be very sad.  
"Boy,i'm sorry to inform you that your father was killed by a mugger." Shocked,my hands covered my head. My father was dead. Sad,i seated on the floor of the hallway. Warm tears started to flow from my eyes.  
The next day,we managed to have a small funeral for him. A lot of people were at the funeral. For a day of October,the sky was unusually clear and the sun was shining more than usual. Definitely the wrong atmosphere for a funeral. It was like the universe wanted to spit catarrh on my face.

Dad's office was empty. After the funeral,i decided to search a old family picture;mother wanted to frame it,as a memory. The sooner i did this,the better it was. I didn't wanted to suffer for a lot of time. Eventually,i opened one of the drawer. The drawer had a secret compartment,where dad usually kept files from work. Maybe the picture was there.  
Bingo,the picture was there,along with some files. Curious,i decided to take a look at the files. My eyes widened and the files fell from my hand. The face of that man was in one of the papers,under a phrase. High Level Killers.  
I kept reading. The papers contained information about a secret society. Plus,an advice. Don't trust the police. They have power over them.

So,i decided to investigate all of this mess. Eventually,i got to the apartment of this man named Josh. I wasn't the only one that was searching him. The question was;could i trust them? That's why i loved having an handgun.

Cody's pov

Panicked,my legs were starting to shake and my voice became feeble. "Hey buddy,i sure that we can resolve this without hurting eachother"i said,trying to convince him to drop the handgun. I ddin't feel any kind of magic for him. That was good. But he was still pointing a handgun at me.

"Are you Josh friends?"he said,without letting his guard down. I shooke my head. "If you're not his friends,then what you're doing here?"he asked.

"We want to investigate"Chris said in a nonchalant voice. Then,with incredible agility,he lunged and disarmed him before he could pull the trigger. "And you?"Chris said,pointing the handgun toward the head of that mysteryous person."

"I want to murder him"he said. Chris watched him closely for a minute,before believing him. "I can tell by his eyes. This guy hated Josh's. Unfortunately,we already killed him." When he heard those words,the mysteryous person seemed to got sad. "Don't worry,you will have revenge,by helping us kill Josh's friend." The mysteryous person smirked.

I sighed in relief. "Perfect,a help will be more than apprecciated."

Chapter 13 end


	14. Chapter 14

Hunting

Chater 14

Cody's pov

I watched the door of the apartment. Don was getting closer to it. "Are you sure? Did you forget Josh liked to put explosive connected through doors? Maybe his friends have this fetish too."

Don turned his head toward me. "Relax,i'm pretty sure that it's safe. They would never risk to gather so much attention. If they put some explosive here,the damage would not been unnoticed. Moreocer,maybe the owner of the building regularly check the apartmnet."

The mysteryous person stepped in front of the door. He seemed to be worried. "Dude,those guys have the police"he said. Don watched the person with a wary look. "I saw it in the notes of my father. Those guy can do madness without paying the consequences."

"Well,we will find another way. Anyway,thanks...what's your name?"

"Duncan"the boy said. "So any idea on how to get in safely?"

For a brief moment,there was silence. Then,i had an idea. "Maybe we can get in by the windows. Who volunteer for a night climbing session?" Ezekiel raised his hand,starting to shoke it after an instant. "Well,it seems that we got a volunter." Ezekiel silently ran toward the entrance. After a few minutes,we heard him tapping on the door. That was a sign that the place was safe. Don unlocked the door with the picklock. Silently,we got into Josh room. When everyone was in,Don closed the door another time. Moving in the darkness,i managed to found the switch. The light turned on,revealing the full appearence of Josh's house. It was a very ordered place. The walls were colored with creamy paint. The floor was compsoed by white floor tiles. The furnitures were minimal,but the few ones were higly refined,decorated with golden lines and various floral images were engraved in the woods.

I decided to check his bedroom. The bed was huge and main structure seemed to be made in iron. At my right,there was a desk and a small bookshelf,almost empty. On the desk,there was a thin portfolio and a book. At my left,a wardrobe,whose handles were made of bronze and had the shape of a panther. I decided to took a look at the portfolio. I blushed when i saw it's content. There were pictures of a naked woman,probably his fiancee. Then,i decided to took a look at the book. It was a diary. The diary was almost empty. I decided to read the latest page,in order to obtain some usefull information.

"8 september. The boss checked the Life Perceiver three time. Topher was dead,there was no doubt about it. Everyone was furious when the news his dead confirmed. Topher might have been crazy,but he was one of us. The boss ordered me to took care of the situation. Thankfully,Topher used to be a fan of magical cameras. If his killer didn't found them,i will be able to knew who they are easily. I will go to the lodge to took my instruments. I will complete my mission."

"Guys,i might have found something intresting." I showed the diary to them. However,the only person who were able to read it(besides me)were Chris and Ezekiel. ccording to the former,the ink that Josh used for writing those words was designed to be read just by magical beings.  
I read the diary for the ones that couldn't read the word. Don seemed to be quite distrustful about the information. "It's quite strange that someone like Josh would wrote something so important. It smell like a trap. What do you think about it?"

Ezekiel vigorously took the diary out of my hand. For some seconds,he satre at it like a mentally disturbed person. "Fresh magic traces. The words were wrote recently."

"So,what are we gonna do?"Duncan asked.

Don smiled. "We spring the trap."  
_

The lodge was a one floor building,whose walls and roof were made with woods. There were eight windows,two for any side of the lodge;no sign of light or people was to be seen from the windows. The door was very light and thing,with a heigth of 6'5 foot;the door had a peephole,positioned at the centre of the door,at 6'0 feet of height. A stone chimney was located near the centre of the rooftop.  
I was perceiving a small magical presence from the inside of the building. Personally,i would had took some time to think,to formulate a good plan. Chris had a different idea in his mind. He took a smoke grenade and,with astonishing strength,he threw it inside the lodge,smashing a window in the process. In a matter of seconds,gray smoke started to exhude from the windows. And yet,despite this,no one stepped out from the lodge.

When the smoke disappeared,Chris jumped inside the lodge by the same windows that he broke. After a few seconds,he told us that we could enter. Like his house,Josh's lodge had minial but refined furnitures. The lodge had three rooms;one was the main room,one was the bathroom and the last was a bedroom. In the bedroom,i found a man hole. We decided to got in.  
Arrived at the bottom,we found a door,that Chris opened by the use of a steel wire. The room was very cold. When i turned on the light,i discovered why. The room was a storage room for meat. A big chunck of it was left on a table,along with some butchering instruments. Hanged at the ceiling with metallic hooks,various big pieces of meat. In the room,a refrigeretor. I decided to open it. Inside it,various pieces of meat,frails and a big bucket. I took out the bucket and i toke a look. The bucket was full of eyes. Trembling,i let the bucket fell on the ground. I was able to recognize human eyes.

"What the hell?Did the guy had pleasure murdering and butchering people?"Duncan asked.

Then,a perception. Something was getting closer to us. And it was angry. "He was not murdering them for pleasure. Quickly,prepare ourselves,something is getting near us. He will reach us quickly,so be ready for everything." Quickly,i dashed toward the upper floor,trying to saw what it was. As soon as i arrived on the upper floor,my senses started to tell me that it was getting closer. I heard the howl of a wolf. Then,a starnge monster smashed into the lodge.  
He looked like a very big wolf,with red eyes and incredibly developed and sharp teeth. His fur was pitch black,optimal for mimetizing into the night. His muscles were big and powerful,like some of the mot dangerous predators.

Don and Duncan opened the fire against the monster,who proved himself quite resistent to bullets. Rageful for the gunshot wounds,the monster lunged toward us,trying to capture and bite us. The rain of bullets kept going,until the monster dashed away into the forest.

In the distance,i saw a pair of lights getting closer me. I quickly recognized them;they were the light of electric torch. Remembering what Duncan said about the local police,i didn't signaled my presence to the two figures that were getting closer. The lights were getting closer. The door of the main lodge was opened. As soon as this happened,Chris jumped out of the house. Some gunshot noises,followed by the noises of body falling on the grounds. Chris was slightly wounded,but he woud had survived. On the ground,a pair of cops. Curropted one. They were a good source of informations. So,we decided to woke them.  
_

The two cops were awake and tied with a rope. The interrogatory started. Chris didn't wasted time;he started to speak with the two cops,proposing them to let them alive if they would had told him precious information. "You don't have anything to lose;if you speak now,you will be able to return to your usual life." After a brief meditation,the two cops told us what we needed to hear.

"We don't know who's behind this,but the police chief know this. You should find it at the green leprechaun pub."

"Cops gather in that pub quite often. You will not be able to infiltrate there. Unless you get in by the backdoor."

Happy,Chris smiled to the cops. Before knocking them out again and chaining them. Later,he put them in the trunk of their own car.

Don watched around. "And now let's go,before that monster return."

Chapter 14 end 


	15. Chapter 15

Hunting

Chapter 15

Don's pov

I was driving the car away from the forest. The plan was so simple and yet so difficult to do successfully;we would had to capture the police chief to obtain information about the dark trinity. Quite difficult,considering that he was a police chief in a pub full of cops. And that,probably,the pub was under control by the minions of the dark trinity.

"Do we really need to capture this guy?"Duncan asked. "Those two little fellas could perceive magic,it should be enough."

"They surely have something to hide their magic,right guys?"i said.

"True." Cody said. "Follow my reasoning. Usually,i can easily perceive magic and things like that,especially if they are very powerful. Those guys probably have powerful magical artifatc. If what we read in Josh's diary is true,then they heave at least one artifact. However,i can't perceive the power radiated by it. So,they probably got something that hide their magic."

"Exactly as i thought"i said. "Anyway,Zeke will took a look at the area. If the place is safe,we would enter in the pub. Chris brought some sleeping gas. I will personally make sure that the sleeping gas will put those guys out. The mission will begin now." With a bestial grin on his face,Ezekiel got out into the night. His face was covered by a hood and by a scarf. It was October,so the few people in the streets didn't found it strange. "Good luck Zeke."

Ezekiel's pov

The cold air of the night was cutting my skin. Smells and noises were echoing in the night. The perfect place for hunting down some bastards. I started to walk normally,pretending to be a regular person. Until i found a small alley. I got in. I quickly saw a tube. I grinned,satisfied;it was exactly what i needed. I started to climb up the tube,until i arrived at the top of the floor. At the top of the building,i concentrated,hoping to perceive something. It didn't mattered if i would had to use my powers or my senses.

The voices of people,the noises of their steps,the noises of cars moving in the streets,the fresh and yet smelly air. My old self would had not appreciated that. But i changed over the last five months. Topher's transformed into something different that what i was. Initially,i thought it was a curse. But with time,i was starting to like what i did become.

"Enough with this,i must complete my mission." With a new found agility,i moved from rooftop to rooftop,getting closer to the green leprechaun pub. It was there that i perceived something. Not with my powers,but whit my nose. Someone was in a near building,probably watching over the pub. Like a snake,i got to the ground and i slowly moved toward my prey. Two cops,watching over an alley,talking with someone with a walkie talkie. I sharpened my gaze;a man was near a windows,watching over the alley near the pub and talking with a walie talkie. I continued my research;another cops on a rooftop and another one in a building near the opposite entrance in the alley.  
_

I returned to the car and i told the others about my exploration.

"Getting inside the building will not be easy" i said. "The place is watched over by cops. Personally,i don't see the necessity to kidnap him now. We can follow him at home and kidnap him there."

"The guy live in a pretty big mansion"Don said. "You can be sure that the mansion is guarded too. The dark trinity can't afford to loose a corrupted police chief. Moreover,i got a plan. I will get in,pretending to be a regular costumer. Thank to this mask(Don took one of the mask that Chris brought)they will not recognize me. I will get in,wait five minutes;then,i will use the sleeping gas to take everyone out. The sleeping gas will take three minutes to have some effect. In those three minutes,you will have to take out all the sentinels in the area."

The sentinel was in front of me,unknowing of my presence. I jumped and,with fury,i stabbed him multiple times. The fresh blood started to flew out from my prey body. A part of me hated what i was doing. Another one was overwhelmed in joy. The darkest part of me was convincing enough;after all,they were corrupted cops,they did bad things in their life. But the good part of me was asking something;it is good to enjoy murdering them? Isn't the enjoying of violent action one of their characteristic? Maybe my mind was really getting contorted. Maybe i would had became some kind of fucked up torturer.

Chris called me. I stood there like a idiot for three minutes. It was time to finish my mission.

Don's pov

The smell of something disgusting woke me up from the gas induced sleep. When i woke up,i found Cody holding a test tube with a green liquid inside of it. Next to me,the police chief,still asleep and completely restrained by some ropes. When i was fresh once again,Cody woke up the police chief. He didn't seemed to be scared,in fact,he seemed to be annoyed.

"I knew that this could had happened. The dark trinity told me. You will be punished for that. The dark trinity will kill you all. You know,i'm very important for them;they will rescue me,and you will die after a good nice torture. Unless you release me;in that case,i will tell them to spare you from a long and horrible death."

Chris started to laugh. "Look,he think is important to them. You know,i saw a loot of reality shows and movie. Guess what;guys like you don't end very well. If you think that the dark trinity will do everything in their power to help you,then you're more stupid than what i thought. Tell us about the dark trinity,and we will let you go alive."

While the two of them were talking,i notice a big car behind us. Cody and Zeke noticed the car too. They were about to tell something about it when i interrupted them. The enemy should had not to understand that two of us were able to sense them. I watched the car for a minute,trying to ignore Chris and the chief voices. When i saw that the car was keeping following us,i understood what was happening and what i had to do. Whoever was driving was following us. I needed to gather them in an isolated place. There,we would had been able to fight.

"I think that we will test your theory about how important you are quite quickly. Noticed the car behind us? It's been following us for some minutes;my sixth sense is telling me that whoever is following us work for the dark trinity. Can someone search for an isolated place were we can fight them in peace? You know,i don't want to woke up the locals;they seems to be quite hostile with foreigners."  
Cody quickly took a map of the town and it's surrounding;he managed to found an abandoned warehouse outside the town. "Perfect. Chris,drive us to the warehouse,try to get there fast but not too fast. I would like to don't make them understand that we know. Be ready,because we will probably fight." I turned toward the police chief. Without giving signs of my intention,i smacked him with my handgun,knocking him out. "Alright,let's do this,we can't loose." The abandoned warehouse was near,and so was our fight.

Chapter 15 end


	16. Chapter 16

Hunting

Chapter 16

Cody's pov

"Alright,i got a plan"Don said. "Cody and Chris will take the police chief into the warehouse,while me,Ezekiel and Duncan will try to get behind them. If they start to follow us,interrogate the police chief. We will tell you in every case."

Trembling,i got out of the car. I had to drag the body of the police chief inside the warehouse. Not an easy feat if you have scrawny arms like me. When i got inside the warehouse,Chris took the police chief. "I will hide him somewhere. You keep an eye on the outside." Chris walked away,with the police chief on his shoulder. Keep an eye on the outside,not something easy. I wasn't able to saw in the dark. But my powers and an old lamp were easily compensating for that.

Inside the warehouse,there was an office composed of various rooms. I got in the highest room and i positioned myself in front of a windows. I sensed something strange,coming from the darkness. Whatever it was,it was getting closer. Fear was starting to made my body shake. A rock as threw toward the lamp,with enough strength to break it. I concentrated. I needed to knew how our enemy was. My powers allowed me to sense a shape,something that i wasn't able to do before. It was the same kind of monster that Josh unleashed against us. I quickly recognized his teal skin and his yellow eyes.

The door of the warehouse opened. Crawling in the darkness,the monster got inside the warehouse,searching for us. I decided to turn off my flashlight:it was too easy to be spotted with it. Thanks to the light of the stars and too my powers,i was able to saw where the creature was walking at. Right toward the are were Chris walked. I needed to give him some time. I took off the battery of my flashlight and i threw him with all the power that i had. The batteries produced a metallic sound when they hit the ground. Thank God the creature followed the noises.

I needed to tell Chris what was happening. Crouched,i slowly walked toward the door that lead to the room were Chris and the police Chief were. Suddenly,the monster screamed with power and it started to violently threw down the shelves. The monster was heading toward me,furious. The noise of a smashed door;Chris arrived in the main area.

The monster seemed to forget about me. It turned the head toward the main door. Then,he started to run outside. Unfortunately for it,Chris proved to be faster. With enough speed to put Usain Bolt to shame,Chris reached the creature,he jumped on him and he started to battering the monster head. It was just a matter of seconds before the monster fell on the ground,defeated.

What happened next is something that still gave me the chill. Chris created an improvised spear with a piece of one of the shelves. Then,he broke the monster's head with the spear. A gush of blood splattered on my face;it was greasy and smelled like crap. So,it was quite normal that i was disgusted when some of it ended in my mouth. It was too much for my stomach. I puked.

"Is everything alright?"Chris asked.

"Now it is. Good Lord,i will never complain about school food anymore."

* * *

The three of them captured a woman. I quickly recognized her;she was the woman that i saw in the portfolio. She looked different compared to the pictures;her hairs were messy,she had quite pronounced eyebags,her eyes were reddish and her skin looked slightly paler. She was dressed with a red dress,that accentuated her hourglass figure. "As i expected"i said. She seemed to understand,by the words that i used,that i saw the portfolio. She spit toward me.

"Who are you?"Don asked.

"My name is Blainley,and i suppose that you are the butcher that killed my beloved Josh."

Duncan laughed. "The pottle calling the ket black. Last time that i checked,i wasn't a killer for a sect of weirdos."

"It don't matter who or what you are. Soon or later,the dark trinity will have the revenge that it deserve,an you can do nothing to defeat them."

"What a lovely nice woman" Chris said.

"You're fate is decided"Blainley said in a triumphant tone.

Don spoke. "Bitchy like her boyfriend. I hope that you will found consolation in each other embrace. When you will root in hell too." Don pulled the trigger. A bullet penetrated Blainley's back of the head. Her lifeless body fell on the ground. A piece of her brain splattered on my right shoes. Once again,i puked. That experience was starting to got more traumatic.

* * *

"So,mr police chief,did you saw? Talk,tell us where the Dark trinity hide. Or Ezekiel will have fun"Chris said. "Spin the wheel right and you got lucky. Spin the wheel wrong and you will lose."

"We have a Francis Goodman fan here. Didn't expected that"the police chief said.

"Dude,i am Francis Goodman"Chris proudly said. That news let us in awe and made us forget(obviously briefly)about the dangerous mission that we were in. Francis Goodman was a popular game show host during the 70s,in Canada. In the 80s,he mysteriously disappeared. Definitely shocking to discover that he was Chris for this whole time. "Let's get back to the important things. Tell us that about the dark trinity. I promise you that,if we got defeated,we will tell that we reed you're mind. Deal?"

"The only way i can survive this is with the elimination of the dark trinity. After tonight defeat,they will probably substitute me with someone that didn't disappointed them. They will try to kill me. Go to the Cucaracha bar. The dark trinity regularly meet there. They got a secret room for their reunion. The bartender of the bar it's a member of the dark trinity. Her name is Scalett Mainland. The other two are Max Ludwig and Mal Bertram. The latter it's the leader of the dark trinity. I don't know what they do. Sometimes,they need to kill their rivals. They're very rich and,most of all,very powerful. Max Ludwig have a butchery called Meat House. Mal Bertram live in a house at the centre of the city." The police chief described them. "Please,kick their ass."

"We will do that"i said. A perception suddenly shook me. "It's back." The monster that we met at Josh's lodge was returning for his revenge.

Chapter 16 end


	17. Chapter 17

Hunting 17

Cody's pov

The monster was different compared to our previous encounter. He seemed to be slightly bigger than before,while his body started to became humanoid. He looked like a crooked werewolf. He had arms and legs,covered by fur and with sharp nails. His spine was bent like the spine of an hunchback. Despite this,i had the feeling that the monster was more powerful and deadly than before.

The monster lunged toward me,swinging his arm like an haymaker,with the intent of slashing me with his sharp nails. I managed to dodge it at the last second. Thanks to my usual luck,the monster decided to focus on me. My scrawny built was definitely not helping. For a brief moment,the images of my friends,my family and Gwen passed in front of my eyes. I didn't wanted to die like that. Don't get it wrong,i did believe in an afterlife. It's just that dying like that it's not something cool.

Contrary to the previous time,the monster was shrugging off the bullets way more effectively. However,judging by his face,the experience was still painful and,sooner or later,he would had retired in the forest once again. I just had to dodge until the monster was tired of too scared to kept fighting. Chris tried to jump on his head,but the monster managed to catch his legs and threw him away. Scared,i grabbed a handful of topsoil and i threw it into the monster eyes. A mixture between this act and the bullet rain forced the monster to retire in the forest. Chris,thankfully,was still alive,even if he was quite unhappy. On the other hand,i was happy to be still alive.

"Have if you noticed that the monster had mutated? It seems that,after every defeat,he change in a stronger version." Chris watched us with attention,while rubbing his lower back,still in pain after the impact with the ground. "I have the bad feeling that we will have to hunt down that monster."

"We can't let something like this running away in the forest"Don said. "You all saw what that monster eat. We can't allow to let him alive,hunting innocent for food. Even if this will make us go against the law."

"Dude,breaking the law is a specialty of mine. And,for what i saw,you're pretty good at it too" Duncan said.

"Don't remind me"Don said. The hunt for the monster began.

* * *

On the ground,there were various traces of the monster's foot. However,after some minutes of research,the traces ended;it seemed that the monster managed to relax and to be more reflective. Luckily,thanks to my and Ezekiel powers,we managed to find where the monster was hiding. It was a cave in the forest,apparently inhabited,free from animals and monsters. We get into the cave.

I was not surprised when i saw that the cave was very deep. I walked until i reached what appeared to beep the end of the cave. The monster presence was way stronger than previously. I touched the rocks in front of me;it was possible to move one of them. Chris managed to move the rock. The light radiated by electrical devices made my eyes watering.

A gigantic room was in front of me. The walls and the floor were made of a strange material:it was orange,gummy and very cold. On the ground,the bones of various living beings,even humans. Stuck to the walls,various macabre decorations;basically,bones and skin from the previous victim's of the monster. The head of a very massive bear was stuck to the wall in front of me. At the end of the room,a door. The monster was behind it. Something in him was changing,i could feel it. He was mutating once again.

The room was very dark. In the middle of it,there was a very deep cavity. It was so dark that it was impossible to judge how the cavity was deep in the ground. On the ceiling,various chains were attached to the ground;every one of those chains had handle. That didn't looked like the burrow of a wolfish creature.  
Noises suddenly come from the deep of the cavity. I was perceiving magic,but it was different than the magic radiated from the wolf. In fact,a totally different creature appeared. He was 6'5 feet tall,very muscular,with beige skin and frog like eyes,greens and with a black pupil. On his back,attached with ropes,a stone baton. The macabre decorations that i saw before proved that this monster was not friendly toward humans.

This new enemy took the stone baton,breaking the ropes in the process. He started to swing it and roaring. Dodging was the only chance that i got to survive. After a powerful swing,me and the monster were near the verge of the cavity. Then,something unexpected happened. Ezekiel manged to tackle the monster. Thanks to a burst of strength given by desperation,he managed to threw the monster in the cavity. But he was still holding it. Wordless,i watched Ezekiel and the monster fell in the darkness of the cavity. After some seconds of silence,i heard a loud noise.

"...Zeke...ZEKE!"

Shocked,i stood in front of the cavity. Don had to lift me to carry me away. My eyes were still pointing to the room where the fight happened. Something warm was flowing on my face. Tears. When i was out of the cave,the cold October air started to freeze them. But i didn't cared.

"It's my fault."

* * *

The car was moving toward the Cucaracha bar. We didn't had to waste time. Don decided to trap the police chief and the two cops in Josh's lodge basement. Even if they were collaborating,we couldn't fully trust them.

"Zeke,i will avenge you. That's a promise."

Chapter 17 end


	18. Chapter 18

Hunting

Chapter 18

Don's pov

The Cucaracha bar looked like a respectable place. The building had yellow walls,enlightened by the light of the lamps. The building had a neon sign that showed a dancing cockroach wearing a sombrero. The local was full,judging by the car parked near the local and by the people seated near the windows. Getting inside the Cucaracha would had not been a great idea;too many people. Moreover,we finished the sleeping gas when we kidnapped the police chief. So,we decided to stay outside and wait until Scarlet got out. I sent Chris toward the back of the bar. He would had to look over the secondary exit. Cody was not perceiving any kind of magic. Maybe they were able to hide their magic.

Finally,Chris managed to capture Scarlett. She was trying to get away by getting out of the secondary exit. She was exactly like the police chief described her;tall,good shape,orange hairs collected in a bun,green eyes and eyeglasses. She was quite wild,trying to get away to Chris. While she was fighting,her hairs suddenly became wider and her pupils became red. Luckily,that was just a desperate maneuver for scaring us. After that,she decided to relax and be quiet. I restrained her by putting handcuffs around her wrists and ankles.

"Better start talking Scarlett"i said. "We want to knew everything about the dark trinity. Especially,were do they are. It's the only chance that you have to get out from this situation alive."

Scarlett smiled. It was a quite unique smile;it looked like the smile of a good person,but deep down you could perceive that it was the smile of a wicked person. "Why i should trust you? I have no insurance that you will let me alive. Moreover,the dark trinity will eventually find me."

"You will understand that it's better to do as we said after we defeat you're minions"i said.

For an instant,Scarlett widened her eyes. Then,she returned to her peaceful self. "So,you are a perceiver."

"Actually,he's not"Duncan said. "We don't need super power. Your plan simply suck,you stupid bitch."

"A member of the dark trinity that don't hide when someone is hunting her"Cody said. "Quite suspect,don't you think?"

Scarlet kept smiling,sure that she would had won. "Don't be so happy"Chris said"you will see what we're capable off. Cody,found one?" Cody nodded. "Good."

"Let's head toward Meat House"i said"we will search information there."

* * *

The Meat House was a two floor building. The first floor was the butchery,while the second floor was an apartment,inhabited by Max. The walls of the building were white. There was a board near the main door of the first floor. The board had the words meat house painted in red.  
Silence was reigning in the streets,who were empty with the exception of us. Chris grabbed Scarlett and threw her out of the car. Together,they got inside the butchery. After some minutes,Chris got out,a disappointed look on his face. He threw Scarlett in the car.

"I found no fucking information in that God damned building. However,i found a bomb,one that can be activated at distance. Strange that the bomb didn't exploded,exactly like it's strange that no one of those killers are around. Tell me Scarlett;you can comunicate with you're mind,right?"

Scarlett hairs grew wider once again,and her eyes became red. She started to growl like a cornered animal. She was definitely pissed off;her pride was going to make her fall. I decided to play with her another time.

"Tell me where the other two are hiding. It's the only chance for you to survive. Tell me." I lost control. I grabbed her by the collar and i smacked her head against one of the car window. "TELL ME!" All the rage that i had to suppress was getting back to me.

"There's a mansion outside the town"Scarlett said. "You will find them there. But i advise you. They will kill you and i will have my revenge."

"We will see"i said.

The final battle was about to begin.

Chapter 18 end


	19. Chapter 19

Hunting

Chapter 19

Don's pov

It was just a matter of minutes before we would had arrived at the mansion. Before telling the other my plan,i knocked out Scarlett by striking her head with the grip of my handgun. When she was out,i could speak without any worry about the enemy.  
"We will separate in two group;one will be composed by me and Duncan while the other one will be composed by Chris and Cody. We will explore the area and,if things are safe,we will try to get in. Chris,you will have to use Scarlett as an hostage,so take her with you. We will keep in contact with walkie talkie. Good luck and stay ready."  
I got out of the car and i started to move to the left. The mansion was surrounded by a small forest. Taking the main path would had been dangerous. So,we would had to cross the forest. We get in,knowing about the dangers that could lurk in the darkness of the night. I was feeling like a scared kid,that need light to fall asleep,to afraid of monsters and demons. Thank God i had a flashlight.

The forest was strangely silent,without any trace of nocturnal creature. They say that animals can perceive danger way better than humans. Maybe they understood that something dark was about to happen. We walked silently,until we reached a very big tree.  
On the tree,the head of a fawn,stuck with a long nail. Behind the fawn head,a message,surely for us;"I will have fun butchering you." I found the rest of the body near the tree. I examined it. "Judging by the wounds,whoever decapitated the fawn is very strong and have a very sharp blade. Keep your eyes open."  
We kept walking for many time. Then,i suddenly heard a noise coming from my right. Instinctively,i tackled Duncan to the ground. It was the right thing to do. A knife got stuck in a near tree. I heard the noise of someone running away.  
"Jesus Christ,he almost killed us"i said.  
We got up. I examined the knife;it was a throwing knife. Duncan watched the knife,immersed in his thought,like a trance. "Him"he said.

Duncan's pov

A throwing knife was stuck in a tree at my left. A flashback crossed my mind. My father was killed with a throwing knife. They mislead me into thinking that it was a regular criminal,but in reality,it was one of the dark trinity killers. It was there,in that forest,waiting for the right time to strike upon us. I had to have my revenge. Without saying a word,i started to search it.  
On the ground,traces of boots,heading to an unknown location. Instinctively,i started to follow them,hoping to found that bastard. Don didn't agreed with my decision. I quickly stepped in front of me,a look of disbelief on his face. He probably thought that i was going mad.

"Are you crazy?Do you want to get murdered by that killer?"

"He killed my father. Moreover,I'm sure that you will not be happy to let him wandering around." Don stood there in silence,unable to find a decent reply. "Exactly as i thought." We started to search the killer. During our research,we found some bear traps on the ground,hid beneath leaves and grass. He wanted to got us. Eventually,the traces disappeared.  
I stood in silence,trying to perceive every possible noise that could led me toward the killer. The noise of something moving. He was hiding in the tree. Two knives flied toward us. I dodge it at the last second. Don managed to dodge it too,quite effortlessly i must say. A rain of bullets.

Someone fell on the ground. He was crouched and he was loosing blood from his right side abdominal. One of the bullet managed to wound him. I got closer,revenge obscuring my self protection instinct. A knife flied near my head;it get stuck in a near tree. He would had got me if he wasn't bleeding. But he was. I smiled,when i saw the fearful look on his face. I pulled the trigger. The killer head was penetrated by a bullet. Finally,i had my revenge,the revenge that i dreamed off for all those days.

* * *

There was something in the forest;various presence were watching us,waiting for the right time. I told Chris about this. According to him,the best thing to do was to stick together and be ready for an eventual aggression. We didn't had the field advantage. We weren't playing at home,while they were. Chris apparent lack of fear was not reassuring me. In fact,he was driving me mad. It seemed that he was letting his guard down. I tried to shrug off the fear. Easier to say than to do. Especially after i noticed some bear traps hid under the leaves. Suddenly,i heard the noises of gunshots coming from the other side of the forest. Eventually,the gunshots ended.

Scarlett woke up. Initially,she was still dazed for the impact with Don's handgun. When she touched the bump on her head,her hairs widened and her eyes became red. She tried to break free from the magical ropes,but her struggle was useless. She eventually surrendered. But this didn't mean that crossing the forest was going to be easy. Two dark presence were starting to get closer to us. Once again,i hear the noises of gunshots. This time,they were near. Scared,i lunged behind a tree,trying to get in a good defensive position. Chris did something different. My eyes widened when i saw what he was doing;he threw Scarlett toward the killers. Then,Chris lunged toward the origin of the sound. Instinctively,i retracted my head. The horrible noises that i heard proved that i toke a smart decision.

Chris was getting back,carrying Scarlett on her shoulders,with splatters of blood all over his body. Even Scarlett was dirty too;it was mostly mud and dirt,with some splatters of blood on her face and dresses. We were walking when i suddenly perceived various presence coming at us. They were different,way less magical than the killers that we met.  
They were snakes. A group of ten magical snakes got closer too us. They were more buff than regulars snake,their scales were brownish and their eyes were yellow. They got up like Cobra,hissing and showing their fangs. Some of them spitted poison from the mouth. They were moving toward us,slowly,spitting and biting the air trying to scare us. Eventually,they would had got us. I stomped my right foot on the ground,hoping to scare them away. They were unfazed and they were coming closer. Chris stomped his foot,leaving a huge sign on the ground and throwing dirt. This time,the snake got scared and retired.

"Glad to see that they still got that weak point"i said.

"Let's move,this forest is scaring me"Chris said.

After minutes and minutes of walking,i finally got out of the forest. Chris got out too,carrying a dazed Scarlett by her legs;he thought that he was a good idea to knock her out. You know,the classic thing that you do for staying safe.  
We decided to wait for the others. So,we hid behind a old rock. We waited for some minutes. Don and Duncan arrived and reached us. The mansion was in front of us,towering the surrounding area. A lot of dark being lived there,all controlled by a malevolent being.

Chapter 19 end


	20. Chapter 20

Hunting

Chapter 20

Cody's pov

Silently,blending with the shadows,we got closer to the dark mansion. It was quite a surprise when the main door opened by itself. Carefully,i got inside the mansion.  
The floor was covered by parquet,the walls were red. A pair of starts were connecting the first floor to the second floor. The main illumination in the room came from a huge chandelier. The rest of the illumination was coming from small lamps. The whole place was silent,too much in my opinion. At my left and at my right,there were a pair of doors,for a total of four doors. At the upper floors there were four doors;like the previous floor,two of them were at the right while two of them were at the left.

"So,were do we go?"i asked. I wasn't able to perceive any kind of magic from the area. I watched around another time. I noticed some small cameras and a speaker attached to the walls. "Our enemy is watching us. Quite creepy."

Don reflected for some seconds before taking a decision. "Let's start by exploring the lower floor. Then,we will explore the upper one."

"Please,tell me that were not going to divide"Duncan said.

"Don't worry,we will stick together"Chris said.

I heard a high pitched laughter coming from the speaker. "Look what i found. Scarlett and our little friends. Try to not die while exploring the mansion of the boss. You know,blood is quite resilient to cleaning,and the smell of rotting bodies is not pleasureful." The man maniacally laughed once again. "Try to have some fun. I'm sure that i will" After the third laughter,the speaker turned off.

We started to explore the rooms of the first floor. At our right,there was a dinning room and a kitchen. At our left,there was a lounge and a game room, We didn't found any trace that could lead us somewhere. So,we got to the second floor. At our right,six bedrooms(three for each zone)and a two bathrooms(one for each zone). On the ceiling,an attic door. Chris opened the attic door;there wasn't any stairs or ropes,just empty space. Chris jumped. As long as he got in the attic,the attic door closed. Our effort to open it once again and to break it proved to be useless.  
Noises came from the attic;it looked like Chris was fighting with something. We tried to get to the other side of the mansion. We found another attic door. We tried to open it,but it was useless. Knowing that Chris was alone,we kept exploring the mansion. Like the previous time,we found just six bedrooms and two bathrooms,an exact copy of the other side.

We decided to return back to the hallway where Chris disappeared. We heard the noises of something smashing the attic door. The attic door was finally broken. I was shocked when i saw a dead gigantic dog falling down,quickly followed by Chris. He was coughing a lot and his eyes were watering. "Those bastards tried to kill me. They made me fought with a pair of those dogs. Then,when they saw that i won,they tried to kill me with a poisonous gas. I managed to break the attic door by smashing it with one of the dead dogs."

"Let me guess,you found no one,right?"i asked.

"The room was empty. Those bastards are hid somewhere else"Chris said.

"I think i know why"Duncan said. "Previously,i saw a greenhouse behind the mansion. Maybe there's some kind of passage there."

"That greenhouse surely contain some trap,but we have no choice"i said.

* * *

The greenhouse was full of exotic plants,some of which i never saw even in books. They were magical,i could sense it. The greenhouse was divided in two areas;one was full of plants,while the other was probably used as a storage room. In every case,i would had saw it quickly. I was getting closer to the door where i heard a strange noise. Before i could react,green tentacles captured me.  
The others were captured too. With incredible strength,the plants lifted us and started to crush our bodies. Moreover,i was starting to feel sleepy. A sweet smell was in the air. Some plants were radiating pheromones that made my sleepy. I couldn't get defeated. I managed to reach the knife in my pocket. Desperate,i started to scratch the plant by moving my wrist. The plant finally left me,making me fell on the ground.

The pheromones were starting to have effect on me. I became slow and more sleepy than before,so tired that i could barely move. With my remaining strength,i stabbed the plant that was crushing me. Then,i headed toward the plant that was crushing Duncan.  
Duncan had my same idea. The plant released him. He was tired and slow too,but not as i was,since his body was handling pheromones better. Luckily,Chris managed to get free of the plant. With superhuman strength,Chris tensed his whole body and then,with incredible explosivity,he expanded,breaking the tentacle that was crushing him.  
Chris lunged toward the plant that was crushing Don. He sank his fingers in the tentacle and he squeezed,ripping it into pieces. We quickly got out of the greenhouse,in need to catch a breath of fresh air.

I sat on the ground and i breathed deeply. I was glad that i was away from those plants and from that smelly pheromones. After some minutes of rest,i got up,determinate to find whatever the greenhouse was hiding. We rushed inside the greenhouse;we quickly understood what plants were emanating pheromones. I rose my knife and i started to slash it. The action was releasing a horrible substance,smelly,that was making my eyes watering.  
After we eliminated the plant,we opened the door of the second area. As i thought,it was used as a storage room. "There must be something else around here"i said. We started to search. Eventually,Don found a secret passage,hid beneath an heavy container.

"You could had helped me push it"Don said.

"Hey,I'm not a genie,i need some rest too"Chris said.

Beneath us,there was an underground passage. There was it,the entrance to the Dark Trinity secret lair. Careful to don't slip,i started to walk down the stairs. I got down until i reached a door. I opened it.

Chapter 20 end


	21. Chapter 21

Hunting

Chapter 21

Cody's pov

I was in a room;the floor,the walls and the ceiling were made with a brownish material. In front of,a pair of doors without handles. There was a camera on the wall at my right,one on the wall at my left and one on the wall behind me. In the wall in front of me,over the two doors,there was a speaker. I tried to open the handles doors by pushing them,but it was useless. Then,a voice came from the speaker.

"I ungladly see that you survived the plants"the same person that i heard before said"however,your journey is far from over. Decided what room do you wanna go in. I advise you,traps and challenges will await for you. Personally,i would like to see you dead. But the boss was very impressed with you. So,if you survive,it will probably want to congratulate. And now,let the fun begin."

The two doors opened. We stood there for some minutes,trying to decided which way we should take. Don broke the silence. "Alright,let's divide in two team. Me and Chris will take the right way. Cody and Duncan will take the left way. Let's keep in contact. You heard what Max said;traps and challenges will wait for us,so keep the eyes opened. Cody and Duncan will bring Scarlett with them;they need some insurance,since their not expert fighter."

I stepped in the room at my right. As soon as we got in,the door closed. Carefully and slowly,we arrived at the other door. "Well,that was easy"Duncan said. Suddenly,a huge part of the floor opened,revealing a huge cavity in the ground. Then,huge towers of fires erupted.  
"Thank God we decided to bring Scarlett alive"Duncan said"without her,we would had been more burned than grilled chicken."

The next room was strange. It was very little,so little that we were barely able to walk in a straight line. Moreover,the walls at our sides and the ceiling were covered by a huge coating of glass. The whole room was enlightened by a chandeliere in the middle of the room.  
I was walking toward the next door when a pair of arms suddenly grabbed my neck. I couldn't believe it;my reflection was trying to hurt me. In a matter of seconds,the reflection at our sides started to grabbing us,trying to hold us. The reflection from the upper glass started to move their arms toward our heads.  
I had an idea. With all my strength,i managed to kick the glass at my right side. When the glass fractured,my reflection screamed and released the grip. Me and Duncan started to kick all the glass coating,until the reflections retired.

"Alright,that was fucked up"i said,massaging my throat"whoever had this idea need a lot of psychological help. I hope that Don and Chris are doing better than us."

* * *

Exactly as i thought,the first room trap was hid beneath the floor. Thank God i decided to take Chris with me. When i realized the true nature of the trap,i asked him to take me and jump toward the other side of the room. Those bastard tried to scare us by opening the floor trap,but he failed to intimidate us. So,we managed to got to the next room in one piece.

The next room had a huge door. In the middle of the room,there was a statue of Hercules. As soon as i got closer,the statue tried to smack me. The statue jumped out the pedestal and started to charge toward us,trying to hit us with his hands and his feet. Luckily,i got an idea. I got closer to a wall. The statue tried to punch me. I dodge at the last second;the statue broke his hand on the wall. Then,Chris grabbed the head of the statue and he smacked it on the floor. The statue fell on the ground,defeated. "What a waste of art"i said.

The third room was a simple balance challenge. We had to cross walk over a small beam,while avoiding the pendulum axes that were swinging. We managed to complete the challenge in little time. Arrived at the other side of the door,i opened the door.

* * *

Cody's pov

The third room that we faced contained a challenge based on quickness an memory. The floor was divided in squares. Every time that someone stepped on a specific square,a huge square of steal fell on the ground. After the fall,the steal square was lifted up by chains.  
After some minutes,we managed to cross the room safely. I was in front of the door. I pull don the handle.

I found myself in a gigantic all,worthy of the most expensive mansion. The floor was made with marble,while the walls were made with the same brownish material that i previously saw. There were three doors;one was the door i came out from. The second door was near the door which i came from. The other was in front of me. The room was full of tables,chairs and sofa. At my right,there were a pair of rigid impact door,that lead toward a kitchen.

The second door opened. Chris and Don arrived in the room. Chris smiled"I'm glad to see that your still alive"he said"but don't lower your guard,their near." The last door opened. Carefully,we got closer. The door leaded to an office. In the middle of it,there were two man;one was tall,thin,with mocha skin and black hairs,while the other was short,fat and with purple hairs;they both had black eyes.

"Look like they survived boss"the short one said.

"Exactly as i thought. See Max,their good"the thin one said"now,it's time to talk about business."

"The only good business is see you dead"Duncan said.

Mal laughed. Then,he calmly sat down on his chair,like we weren't even there. He took a bottle of scotch that he left on the desk;he drank it from the bottle. "You know,people like you are not easy to find"Mal said"You proved your ability against all the challenge that i put you through. My organization will improve with people like you. I understood it after you killed Josh."

"So your telling us that all of this was a sick challenge?"i said.

Mal smiled. "Exactly. Think about it;eternal youth,magical powers,wealth,money. You can obtain all of this if you join me. Obviously,if you refuse,you will be punished for that. Choose;life and power or a painful death? It's your choice."

Scarlett laughed. "You have no choice. We have your life in our hand."

Don shoot her in the head. A glowing orange force field appeared around Mal's body,while Max took a butcher knife,that he quickly threw toward me. I doge it. His bravado ended quickly when a rain of bullets forced him to hid beneath the desk.  
Thanks to his force field,Mal seemed to be immune to the physical damage. Even Chris wasn't able to damage him. Even worse,his force field was making his hands like swords. Every time that he stabbed or swung,i could ear the air getting cut. Eventually,he decided that i was the easy target. He got closer too me. Panicked,i tackled him. A lightning bolt sensation traveled in my body. Shocked,i got up slowly. My eyes widened when i noticed that Mal force field disappeared. I took the pocket knife and,with my remaining strength,i stabbed his head multiple time.

Mal was dead,Scarlett was dead while Max escaped. When he saw that Mal was defeated,he ran away like a coward,escaping from the a secret door. We were walking in the secret passage when i heard the noise of a gunshot,followed by the noise of a body falling to the ground. Arrived on the scene,i couldn't believe my eyes. Max was dead and Ezekiel was the one that killed him.

"I know that you didn't expected to see me"Ezekiel said"but this is no time for talk,we must get out from this place,so that the agents will be able to destroy it."

* * *

"Alright,now explain how you survived"i said.

"You see,the monster body absorbed the force of the fall. Basically,he died while i was left as i was. I found myself in a tunnel system. While i was trying to get out,i meet the werewolf. However,before he could had do something,the agents killed me and took me out of that place. Then,we basically get there to exterminate the dark trinity. I can assure you that the whole organization will get destroyed tonight."

"I'm happy that it's finally over"Don said.

"Good,now what are we gonna do?"Chris said.

"The agents will protect us until their sure that the every component of the organization will get killed or captured."

"As long as we have a place to sleep,I'm glad with this"i said.

The next day Me,Ezekiel,Don and Chris returned at Wawanakwa,happy to be still alive. Gwen,Noah and Harold quickly reached my house,with the intetntion to knew everything about my last misadventure. I told them everything,starting from the beginning of the story,when Topher kidnapped me.

Chapter 21 end


	22. Chapter 22

Hunting

Chapter 22

A new menace part 1

Don's pov

It was a morning of November,with a white sky and with snow falling on the ground. That morning,a pair of kids found a corpse near the end of the city,in a big field. The police chief decided to gave me the case. According to him,he was probably related to the Wawanakwa Killer. I knew that the real Wawanakwa Killer was dead and burried. But i feared that a new menace was going to torment the peaceful town.

The victim was a man in his 30s. His throat has been cut with something very thin and very sharp. His face was twisted in a fearful expression. I didn't found any kind of trace in the area. Later,the scientific examination didn't revealed any presence of footprints or dna material. Fear was growing in me. In my mind,the idea that a new magical killer was starting to develop. I needed to talk with Ezekiel or Cody. Maybe they would had been able to perceive magic.

I managed to take one of the samples of the victim. As soon as i arrived at home,i asked Ezekiel to perceive magic. He failed to did so. So,i gave him the mission to bring the sample to Cody. When he returned,he said that even Cody failed to perceive any kind of magic. Maybe the killer was just a normal human being. Or maybe he was able to hid his presence. In every case,the town was not safe anymore. A new menace arrived in town.

A day passed. The next morning,a new corpse was found near the end of the city. It was the corpse of a woman in her 40s. Like the previous corpse,the throat was slashed and an expression of fear was on her face. Even this time,the toxicological exam didn't showed any presence of drugs. Maybe those people got scared wen they saw the killer. But why nobody saw or herd the victims? The police chief and the mayor decided to put a curfew on the city. Cops were patroling the streets during the cold night.

Despite all our effort,there was another victim during the night. It was a man on his forties. Like the previous victims,the throat was cut and his face showed fear. We started to investigate and interrogate the people that lived in the condominium. All of them had an alibi. The condominium had some cameras;obviously,i decided to control he registration.  
The camera in front of the victim's apartment briefly got deactivated. I decided to watch the registartion at rallenty. I couldn't believe my eyes. An instant before the camera turned off,the door of the victim's apartment was slightly opened by a dark hand. That day,i called Chris and i told him to get back from his vacation.

* * *

Cody's pov

That day,i didn't liked to go to school,even less than the other days. I wanted to reflect about the madness that was happening in the town. I was sure that by thinking about it i would had found the right answer. Why the hell Wawanakwa had to endure all of this? I had a plan,in my mind;hoping that ii t was the right thing to do,i would had try to act as fast as possible.

"Busy mind today"Gwen said while getting closer toward me"what about we spent some time together this afternoon? You know,it's been quite a lot of time."

I watched her with a curious look. "Shouldn't you spend time with Trent? I heard that your relationship with him is doing great. Is he mistreating you?"i said.

"Don't worry. It's just that i want to spent some time with a friend,nothing more nothing less"she said"as i said before,it's been quite a lot of time since we hung out."

"Alright"i said"i definitely need some time to relax."

Gwen suddenly became more serious"I know that it's very had for you,and I'm really sorry about it...but don't worry,I'm sure that you will defeat this new menace"the bell rang"sorry,but I'm going to get late. See you later."

"My dear Gwen"i thought"I know what you truly wanted to say. That you know that i love you,that your sorry that you don't love me back. You switched argument,but i still understood what you didn't had the courage to say."

The afternoon with Gwen was fantastic. Initially,we went to the cinema and we watched Wizard and Monsters:the movie. I was not disappointed to saw that Gwen liked the movie. Maybe there was a nerdy part in her. Then,we basically spent some time walking around the city. It was truly magnific. After that day,i was relaxed. But my relaxation ended quickly when the time to execute my plan.

I started a chat with Harold and Noah. "Alright,listen to me"i said"i will send you the data about my investigation. Try to find everything about the data that i will send you."

"We will investigate"Harold said"be sure about that."

"Do you really have to do this?"Noah said"there must be a safer way to do this."

"Don't worry,i survived worse enemy. Good luck."

I sneaked away from my room. I managed to reach Don's house without being noticed by the cops. Moving in the dark,i was praying that the plan would had allowed me to win.

A new menace part 1 end


	23. Chapter 23

Hunting

Chapter 23

A new menace part 2

The old abandoned mine. A lot of people thought that the mine contained some kind of natural poison,capable of driving people mad. But the truth was way more darker than what people realized;the mine was inhabited by a demon with psychic powers. Normally,the demon hated human beings. However,i was an ecception to the rule. I got inside the mine,alone,and i walked untill i found myself in an enlightened area of the cave. The demon was standing there,watching me.

"Look who's back down there"the demon said.

"I need your help"i said"without it,i will never been able to defeat the new menace that's plaguing Wawanakwa." I explained to him what was happening in the town,that a new iller was murdering people every night. The demon simply stood there,listening to what i was saying. "And this is why i need your help"i said"this new killer is capable of hiding his magic. However,i thought that maybe,with a little help from you,i will be able to perceiv magic when he perform something magical."

The demon watched me sadly. "Your intuition is right;i can increase your powers,as long as you allow me to do. But this can kill you." My eyes widened. I didn't considere to die for that. But i was ready to take the risk. "Moreover,i will not abandon my cave;i didn't for the dark trinity,nor i will do for this new killer. Your a brave boy"the demon said"pray that your bravery will help you survive." The demon placed his hands over my head. The pain suddenly appeared,strong. However,together with that pain,a perception. It was a thought. I knew where the killer was going to strike. I ran outside the mine. I would had to be quick if i wanted to save another victim.  
_

We arrived at an house near the end of the city. Silently,we got out of the car and,avoiding the cop,we hid beneath some bushes. There,i waited and waited for various minutes but,despite this,there was no sign of the killer. After another bunch of minutes,Don decided to get in the house. Don retutned after some time,an angry look on is face. Soemthing really bad happened. I understood what happened,but i wanted a confirmation to my hypothesis.

"What happened?"i said,my voice trembling.

"He managed to murder taht girl"Don said while clenching his fist"how the hell did it manage to got in?"

"I don't want to be a party popper"Ezekiel said"but we should get away from this palce before the cops arrive."

Quickly,we got back in Don's car and we got away from that place. I returned home tired and sad. That bastard managed to murder another innocent. Beside me,just God knew how much i wanted an answer. I was about to fell asleep when my desire got partially granted. The book that Chris gave to Don during September,when i fought Topher. Maybe that book contained the answer that i wanted.  
_

I wasn't hungry at all. Ditracted,i was piercing the food on my plate with my fork. I didn't wnated to be there,i wanted to read that Goddamned book. Sure,Don was already examining the book. But i wanted to do more. Moreover,the idea that the book didn't contained the information that i wanted was wearing my soul. Noah and Harold noticed my restlessness,so they tried to cheer me up.

"Relax,i'm sure that you will defeat him"Noah said. The fact that Naoh abandoned his pessimism made me realize how screwed i was.

"You already did fight someone like him before"Harold said. He definitely overestimated me.

It was quite ironic that Harold and Noah were more comfortable with supernatural that i was. Probably because they didn't faced what i had to face. My eyes shifted toward Gwen. She was seated at a table with Trent,talking and eating with him. She seemed like the happiest person in the world. I would had liked to be his lover,to be with her instead of Trent. But i wasn't. This made me even more depressed than before.

"Sorry guys,but I'm not very hungry today"i said. I got out of the cafeteria. I needed some time alone,to reflect. Suddenly,i heard my cellphone ringing. It was Don. Time appeared to be slowing down. It was the time that i was waiting for. The time to obtain the answers that i need.

"Good news Cody"Don happily said"the book contain exactly what we need." A wave of joy suddenly caught me. I would had screamed and dance like a lunatic if i wasn't at school. "This bastard is capable of creating something called shadow man. Basically,it's a being that obey to whatever magician cast him. He's probably used as a scout."

"Why we didn't saw the kilelr?"i sad,still hungry of knowledge.

"He have something that made him invisible"Don said"the book dosen't talk in detail,but it confirm that things like that does exist." Don happy tone suddenly disappeared. "Do you plan to ask the demon again?"he asked.

"Don,this is a fucked up job"i said"but someone have to do that."

"I understand"Don said"but try to not get killed. And remember that Ezekiel offered for that."

"Ezekiel need psychological recovery. I will be the one that will do this"i said. "Well,see you later."

I returned to the cafeteria with a huge smile on my face. Noah had an interrogative look while Harold seemed to be worried.

"Did you used some kind of drug?"Harold asked. I sook my head;Harodl sighed in relief.

"I guess that you heard what you need to hear"Noah said.

"Exactly"i said.

A new menace part 2 end 


	24. Chapter 24

Hunting

Chapter 24

A new menace part 3

Don's pov

It was a dark and deep night. Thanks to the alliance between Cody and the Demon,i knew where the killer was going to strike. Together,their powers allowed them to saw a glimps of the killer mind. I was hid in a closet,waiting for the killer's next move. The two inhabitants of the house,a hetero couple fresh from marriage,were put to sleep by my chloroform. Suddenly,the door of the bedroom was opened;the shadow creature watched the couple,before walking away. It was a matterof miutes before the killer would had arrived.

The door opened once again. This time,no figure appeared to have get inside the room. Then,slowly,the head of the husband was suddenly gripped by two invisible hands. Despite the chloroform,the husband woke up;his face was contorted in a fearful expression. I got out of the closet and i colored the killer's sut with a red spray. Scared,the killer quickly ran out of the house. Without esitation,i started to ran over him,desperatly trying to capture him. I wasn't alone in my hunt;Cody and Ezekiel were running behind him too. I would had liked them to saty out of this question,but their help was neded. The killer ran into the forest. We followed him.

Cody's pov

The traces disappeared. I had to admit that he was very good at hiding. While exploring the woods,i heard a noise. Then,i did omething that the other didn't expected;i ran toward the noise. I didn't become stupid,nor i was in search of glory;it was all part of my plan. Eventually,i arrived to the origin of the noise. It didn't took a genius to realize that the killer was behind me. I kneeled on the ground,pretending to examine the soil in search of traces. Steps were getting closer to be,but i pretended to not heard them.

Fearful,i gulped. I knew that he was about to use his power on me. I closed my eyes,hoping that my plan would had worked. In a second,i felt something terrible in my mind;a feeling of despair and destruction,united with a weakening. I fell to the ground,exhausted. However,a smile formed on my face;the kiler was affected too.  
_

I saw two figures walking toward me at the horizon;they were Don and Ezekiel. With the few strenght that i had,i told them to not hurt the killer. They were quite surprised about my decision. However,despite how crazy it may had sound,they decided to do as i said. So,we bringed the killer to the demon,whom managed to read his mind. My hypothesis on the killer motivation proved to be correct.

"This guy is following someone orders"the demon said"a mysteryous being known as the great bear."

"He will kill everyone of you,be sure about it"the killer said.

"Let me guess"i said"this guy is capable of absorbing people energy,am i right?" The demon nodded.

"How do you knew this?"Ezekiel asked.

"That's quite simple"i said"when the killer used his power against me,i felt that he was draining my own life force. When i understood the killer power,i thought that maybe he was collecting the energy for someone."

"How did you managed to understand that someone was commanding him?"Don asked.

"I didn't"i said,quite embarassed"i simply thought that it was a possibility. Knowing our luck,that was probably the case."

"Seems logical"Don said"tell us demon,where do this great bear hide?"

The demon explored the killer's mind,untill he managed to found an answer"The abandoned sawmill"the demon said.

"Intresting"Don said"the police examined that place more than one time,and yet they failed to found any traces. Maybe this great bear is capable of becoming invisible too. One more reason to keep our eyes open and our guards up. And now follow me;we can't waste time."

"What about the killer?"Ezekiel said"we can't let him alive."

"Hey demon,do me a favor;kill that asshole."

"My master will avenge me"the killer proudly said,before having his neck twisted by the demon.

"One less,one more"Don said.

It took us some minutes to reach the abandoned sawmill. The whole place appeared to be empty. We searched many time,and yet we failed to find the great bear. Disappointed,we head back to the car. While we were returning to the town,i heard some starnge noises. Something big was getting closer to us. Suddenly,the car was smacked by a gigantic figure.

Injured and deep in pain,i slowly got out of the car. Don and Ezekiel seemed to be knoced out. Then,i heard something growling behind me. My eyes widened. A gigantic bear was watching me. His body was gigantic even for a bear standard. His fur brown. His eyes were black. His nails and teeth sharp and developed. On his face a murderous stare.

A new menace part 3 end 


	25. Chapter 25

Hunting

Chapter 25

A new menace part 4

Cody's pov

The paw proved itself to be stronger that what it was supposed to be. I couldn't do nothing,while my body was sent flying in the air. The impact with the ground shocked my poor body even more. A wave of pain traveled on every nerves that i had. The inclined rib started to hurt even more. I was powerless. And the bear kept coming toward me,thirsty for human blood.

Fatigued and hurt,i slowly stood on my leg. It was incredible how,in the condition that i was,an act simple like that was wearing me down. As soon as stood up,another powerful paw sent my body away. The pain was even stronger than the last time. On my body,scars created by the collision with the ground.

The bear stood in front of me. For some seconds,he simply stood there,watching me. Then,he threw a powerful kick in my stomach. He was holding back,i had no doubt about that. And yet my whole system was put in a traumatized state. I puked on the ground. The bear slowly got closer,his mouth ready to get a chunk of me. Panicked,i smacked his face with both of my hands. The bear retracted his face. For an instant,it seemed that the bear's head was going to became transparent. But it quickly returned normal.

What saved me were a series of bullets. I elongated my head;Don was the one that pulled the trigger. The bullets managed to reach the bear. However,the bear wasn't hurt nor it was in pain;he was simply disappointed. He got closer to Don,with the intention to finish his work. The will to protect my friend allowed me to got up and,with strength granted by desperation,to jump on the bear. For a second,the bear body became translucent,revealing a human shadow inside of it. However,my strength was not enough to kept the hold on that massive animal.

I fell on the ground,tired and paralyzed by pain. The bear watched me with a disappointed look. Initially,when i heard the laughter coming from his mouth,i thought that i was going mad. But,just after a few instants,i understood that it was truly happening;the bear was laughing like a human being.

"Truly pathetic"the bear said with a deep and powerful raspy voice"do you really thought that a mere boy would had been able to defeat me?"

"You can talk. That's not your real body. Your a human too."

The bear laughed again. "I see that you're very perspective"the bear said"unfortunately for you,that will not save you from my rage."

I had to spit some blood before talking again. "Very soon,police will arrive. Even that mighty body could not protect you from all those bullets."

"Believe me when i tell you that it will be enough"the bear said.

He raised his pawn,ready to strike me. I had to take time. "Why are you doing all of this?Why the killer was stealing energy for you?"

"Because i had to increase the power of my new body"the bear said"after all"a face appeared beneat the bear face"finding a body on the level of the original it's pretty difficult."

My eyes widened;i couldn't believe it.

"You"i said,my voice full of rage.

"Exactly me,Mal"he said. "I know what your thinking,let me explain." A group of cops arrived on the scene. They were pointing their guns toward Mal. Nobody of them managed to scratch him. All of them were killed with ease. "I managed to transfer my soul to another body. It was weak,so i needed someone that could gave me the necessary energy,in this way i could had been able to kill you personally. I suppose that you know the rest. And now,prepare to meet your maker."

But i didn't. A rain of bullets managed to penetrate Mal's animalistic shell. The shell disappeared,revealing what was left of Mal;a skinnier and paler version of himself,full of holes created by the bullets and a belt around his torso. He fell on the ground. Right after that,i passed out.

* * *

When i woke up,i found myself in my bead. I got my torso up. It was morning,the sky was white and snow was falling on the ground. The door of my bedroom opened. Chris and another man stepped in my room. The other man was black,hairless,black eyes and a big body. By his dress,i recognized that he was one of the mysterious soldier that i met the previous month. I quickly stood up.

"Relax kiddo"Chris said"the healer did a good job,but you still need to rest."

"Your friend his right"the soldier said"my name is Chef Hatchet. I'm one of the soldiers that helped you."

"Are the others fine?"i said with strength.

"Chill man"Chris said"their fine,don't worry."

The door of my bedroom was opened. Don and Ezekiel got into the room,a little cranky but still fine.

"Heard taht someone was worried about us"Don said.

"Wel,don't worry anymore;we're still alive and kicking it"Ezekiel said.

"And Mal?Maybe he got other bodies out there. And what was that belt that he was wearing?"i said,worried.

"All of them were destroyed,while the belt was a shapeshifting belt;basically,if you dress with this belt you can create a construct around your body"Chef said"you know,my group was very impressed with you. Maybe you can have a place in our organizzation."

"I need to know more"i said.

"We are a special group that work for the government. We eliminate paranormal threat and we hid it from society. Take the last night as an example;the hypnotist convinced your parents that you spend the night here,in your bedroom. Moreover,we managed to convince the police chief to wrote what we wanted about the dead cops. Officially,they died in a conflagration. Our organization is very powerful. And,to be fair,we definitely need a perceiver. The world is changing. Starnge things are happening."

"I need some time to think about it"i said"actually,i don't;i have no intentions to become a member of some kind of special force or something like that."

"I understand"Chef said"however,if you change your mind"Chef gave me a small green sphere"use the sphere to contact me."

* * *

It was a snowy Saturday afternoon of November. Seated around a small bar table,i was talking with Noah and Harold. Willing to take that huge weight off me,i felt the impulse to tell them what happened during the previous night. Both of them listened to my story,amazed that something so chaotic could happen to one of their friends. Obviously,we decided to sat at an isolated table. Moreover,if someone started to listen to our conversation,i quickly changed my words and pretended that i was talking about Wizards and Monsters. Better be considered a nerd that being considered a lunatic.

Suddenly,Harold told me to watch behind me. Gwen and Trent were walking toward us,smiling. I waved my hand in the air. They took a pair of chairs from an empty table and they seated with us.

"I suppose that you know Trent,right boys?"Gwen said.

"Hey guys,I'm Trent"he said.

"So,did you discovered what was screwing your console?"Gwen said.

"Yep,and now everything is fine."

A new menace part 4 end


	26. Chapter 26

Hunting

Chapter 26

The asylum part 1

In the dark alley of an asylum,a boy was running,trying to escape from something. He didn't want to get caught,since he knew what would had happened to him. For the first time in his life,i was hoping to get captured by the guards,even if he knew that the guard didn't had power over his enemy. Moreover,all of them were asleep. He ran until he found himself in front of a big windows. The enemy was getting closer to him,ready to unleash his fury. The boy took is decision. He knew that there was just a way to get out. With all the power that he still had in his body,he jumped.

That night,one of the guards noticed that something happened. There one of the windows was broken. He got closer to the broken window. Then,he looked downstairs. He screamed. Enlightened by the light of the stars,there was a boy on the ground. The guards ran toward one of the phones and called an ambulance;the fall wasn't fatal,it was not high enough. The guard was really doubting is life decisions;he should had knew better. Those things do happened in asylums. But why it happened this time?

Dwayne's pov

Among all the person that they could had choose,they decided too chose them. That night,during February,i would had to start my investigation at the local asylum. The previous night,a poor fool jumped out from a window. At least,this is what the guards had told. Knowing the shady stories behind the asylum,i definitely wasn't trusting them. With me,there were two cops;McArthur and Sanders. Both of them were young women. And both of them didn't know how to do their job. I was hoping that the case would had been easy. But,knowing my luck,i was sure that it would had not been easy.

The inmate was a boy called Leonard. Afrocanadian,tall and skinny,with black eyes and black hairs. There was no doubt that he died on on the fall;he was too physically frail to survive something like that. According to the files that a cop gave me,the boy believed himself to be a wizard. He was hospitalized in the asylum from two years. He was never aggressive,and he always showed respect to inmates and guards.

I got inside the asylum;the whole place smelled like crap and naphthalene. The place would had been shutted long ago if it wasn't the only asylum in miles. First thing first,i decided to took a look at the place were Leonard fell. Then,i decided to get into his cell. After a research,i managed to found a diary. I decided to took a look at it. The last pages talked about a strange monster walking in the halleys.

"This diary proved to be intresting. Look at this"i gave the diary to Sanders and McArthur. The quickly read the last pages of the diary.

"You know,maybe this monster that he wrote about it's the reason why i jumped from that windows"McArthur said.

"The other inmates probably knew something. If this "monster" was real,then they probably noticed it"Sanders said.

"We will begin with the friends of this guy. Then,we will ask the other inmates. However,before that,we will watch the cameras. Maybe we will discover something"i said. We walked toward the cameras room. Unfortunately,the registration of the previous hours disappeared. I was right,i learned soemthing. Somebody had the power to go into that room and eliminate the proof.  
_

Tammy was Leonard's best friend. She was short,chubby,with blonde eyes and black hairs. Like Leonard,she was quite a peaceful inmates,both toward the guards ad the inamates. She told us what she knew about what happened.

"It's been three days since Leonard started to complain that there was a monster in the asylum. He said that he was seeing this monster walking in the hallways and disappearing in the most improbable place. With my ocarina,i would had been able to ban it."

"This is very intresting"i said"Leonard frek out about a monster for three days. And yet,despite this,he manaed to escape from his cell. I wonder how something like that is possible."

"Because the guards were all sleeping like babies"an inmate behind me said"ask the director.

"Asleep on the job"i said"maybe this place isn't safe as people thougth. This can explain why the video tape disappeared and why nobody notice Leonard escaping from his cell. But i wonder why you weren't asleep like the guards and the inmates."

"Precaution. Believe me,in a place like this ther necessary."

"Alright,let's try"i said. I got up and i headed toward the director office. MacArthur and Sanders were watching me like i was the crazy one.  
_

Calmly,i got inside the warden's office;the warden was a man in his sixties,with with hairs,a white beard and blue eyes. He was worried. His agitation was showed by his fingers;he kept tapping them on the desk. Without saying a word,i took a chair and i sat in front of him. I put a nice smile on my face. The warden seemed to relax;exactly what i wanted.

The warden started to spoke. "I hope that the investigation is proceding well. Judging by the smile on your face,you discovered something."

"Kind off"i said"a little birdie told me that the guards were all asleep." The warden assumed an expression of fear. "Can you please tell me why?"

"I don't know what you're taling about"the warden angrily said.

"Listen,we known that the guards were asleep"McArthur said,trying to sound intimidating.

"Tell us or you will root in jail"Sanders said.

"You can capture more mosquitos with honey than with vinegar"i said;gladly,they both managed to get the message. "Listen,this palce have a bad reputation. A scandal like that will destroy this place. Tell me everything that you know,and i will pretend that all of this didn't happened." McArthur and Sanders were pissed off,but they understood.

The warden decided to told us what happened. "We all fell asleep. The first guard to woke up discovered that Leonard was dead. I decided to eliminate the proof,so the asylum could had lasted."

"Thank you"i said"we will continue the investigations."  
_

The inmate was smoothly playing with a deck of cards. He was moving them with agility and quickness with his left hand. The right hand was missing from his body When we sat down in front of him he quit it. A huge smile grew on his face. "I see that your here for the routine questions"the inmate said while putting the cards in one of his pockets"go ahead,do your job."

"The warden told me the truth. It seems that you were right. Now,i would like to know more"i said.

For an instant,the inmate stood in silence. Then,he began to talk. "First of all,you must know my name;it's not something very polite to don't introduce ourself." I nodded. "My name is George. I used to work as a firework salesman before...well,that's not important. It's not the reason why i lost my right hand and my right eyes. Now,your turn."

"Dwayne,police detective."

"McArthur,cadet."

"Sanders,cadet."

"Guessed that"George said"as you may know,three days ago,the poor boy started to saw a monster. What he don't know is that this monster is lurking in this place since a lot of time." It wasn in that instant that George started to laugh;it was a soft laugh,typical of a very polite person. If it wasn't in an asylum,i would had never guessed that he was crazy. "Sorry,i just realized that everything that i was going to say was crazy. Anyway,the monster will murder again. You and the cops will search for proofs,but you will not find one. It will be then that you will listen to me. Just then. Thanks for the talk,it's been a lot."

"Thank you too"i said.

"That guy dosen't sound crazy"Sanders said.

"I wonder why it's here"McArthur said.

"I will take a look at his file."

I got to the Warden once again;this time,i asked him to gave me information about George. According to the files,George tortured and murdered a guy. According to George,it was an act of revenge. Whatever happened,he wasn't the reason behind the loss of his right eyes and right hand. Then,after that,me and the cadets returned to the police department. The scientifict work was not our job.

The asylum part 1 end


	27. Chapter 27

Hunting

Chapter 27

The asylum part 2

Dwayne's pov

7'o clock in the morning. I was having breakfast when Dwayne Jr got into the kitchen. Dwayne jr was my son. He was thirteen and he was about to take the bus for school. "Hello son"i said. Jr nodded in an unenthusiastic way. The bond between us was not very strong. It got worse when my wife died in a bank robbery. Since then,Jr became more apathetic.

"Hey,i was tinking that we could..."the noise of the door closing echoed in my ears. Dwayne Jr got away without even saying hello. "Fantastic,this day begin well." My cellphone started to rang. I took the cellphone and i watched who was calling me;it was the police chief. Reluctant,i ansewered his call. "Hello,what do you need?"

"Hi Dwayne. I need you to go to the asylum. Try to interrogate the patient that you talked about. Maybe he know something more about this mess." The chief stood in silence for a second. "He was right;we didn't find any kind of proof. So,move your ass and go interogate him."

"Alright"i said. I ended the call. "Perfect"i thought"i have to go there another time. I doubt that i will be lucky,but the boss asked me to interogate him." I headed to the port;there,i took a ferry boat. It was the only way to reach the asylum,since the building was on a small island in the local lake. At least,i didn't had to pay for the ferry boat ticket. Sometimes my badge helped.

* * *

Arrived at the asylum,i quickly walked toward the warden's office. He didn't had any kind of objection when i told him that i wanted to talk with George. After all,he needed to kept the reputation of the asylum safe. A nurse showed me George's room. His room had white walls,a white ceiling and a white floor. There were a bed and a toilet. A huge red cirle was painted on the floor. George was in the middle of it.

"Thanks miss. Now you can leave"i said. The nurse quickly got out from the room. "You were right;the cops didn't found any proof. Tell me everything that you know."

George sadly smiled. "The monster it's a demon. He hunt for flesh and blood. He will murder again,no doubt about it. If my intuition is right,the next victim will be Tammy. He like to murder people that are close with each others. This red circle it's the only thing that can protect me. This is all i know."

"Thanks." I got out of the room and i called the police chief. "I want some cops to protect Tammy,a friend of the victim. And some to keep eyes on George. I don't thrust him. Gave them gas mask."

* * *

I spent the whole day wandering around for clues. But,like the cops before me,i didn't found anything usefull. Eventually,evening arrived. Tired,i was walking toward the ferry boat that was supposed to bring me back home. The ferry boat was at the port,but there was no sign of the driver. When i got in the ferry boat,i noticed that the comands were broken. I started to search the ferry boat driver. I managed to find him after some minutes. He was dead. His corpse was floating in a pond. Quickly,i returned to the asylum.

I reached the cops that were patroling George. They looked me with a curious stare,wondering why i was there. "What the hell happened?"Sanders said. I explained them what i saw. The cops were in disbelieve. Then,we heard screams and gunshots. Me,Sanders and other two cops ran upstairs. All the cops that were patroling Tammy were death. Tammy's cell was opened. I rushed in. Tammy was dead;the killer managed to cut her throat. The window of her room was broken.

"How the hell it was possible?"i asked myself"how can he be that fast?Wait a minute;maybe the cops were killed later than Tammy."

"If that's true,how did he managed to bend the steel bars of the window?"Sanders asked.

"I don't know. Let's get back to the others and call some reinforcements." Quickly,we returned to the other cops. More than one time,we tried to contact the police station. But it was useless. For some reason,our comunication devices weren't working anymore. I was starting to think taht maybe George was right. The thought of a demon murdering people was crazy. But maybe it was true.

For the second time,that night,i heard people screaming. The noises of steps were getting closer. The warden arrived in the corridor;he was scared and pale. Then,a big grey hand grabbed his collar. The demon pulled. I heard a scream,followed by a splatter of blood. Quickly,i shoot the handle of the door of George's cell. We would had been safe inside the circle. However,the circle wasn't there anymore.

"He found a way to eliminate the red circle"George said.

"That bastard"i said"you go away,i try to free the non-violent inmates."

"You will never survive without us"McArthur said.

"Alright,come with me."

"The control room it's near"George said"but we will have to cross the are where the violent inmates are."

"Let's do this"i said.

We ran like there was no tomorrow,untill we arrived at the most dangerous area of the asylum,where the true psychos were. All of them were screaming and laughing. Some of them were smacking the door of their cell. The nurses were wondering what was happening. Finally,i arrived at the control room. There was a nurse near the control board. She pushed a button while crying.

"He forced me to do so"she said.

"Ready"i said. The door of the cells were opened.

The asylum part 2 end


	28. Chapter 28

Hunting

Chapter 28

The asylum part 3

Dwayne's pov

An horde of violent lunatics gathered in the corridor of the room. Scared,the nurses started to ran away. Two of them were lucky enough to get in the control room. Some of them weren't fast enough to do so. The inmates jumped on them,beating their bodies untill they were bloody.  
Suddenly,a strange sound came from the speaker. The lunatics turned toward the speakers,attracted like flies are attracted to light. Then,a deep and a rageful voice was heard. "Bring me the heads of the cops and you will be rewarded."The lunatics turned their head. One of them,a man in his thirties with a long beard and sallow skin,started to scream. He ran toward us. He was quickly followed by other psychos.

I screamed with all the power that i had. "Fire!" Their bodies were pierced by a wave of bullets. They fell on the ground,their flesh reduced in a bloody mess. The other psychos decided to retreat,knowing that a direct fight was a suicide.  
McArthur got out from the control room. "Do you think that one of this guys is still alive?" She received an unpleasure answer. One of the inmates bite her ankles. Unfortunately for him,McArthur had good reflexes. In a second,she put a bullet hole in her head.

"Perfect"Sanders sarcastically said"you will get an infection,you know that?" McArthur sticked out her tongue. Sanders replied by rolling her eyes. Behind us,the nurse that opened the cell doors was crying.  
What happened next was something unexpected. The nurse stopped crying. Slowly,she got closer to the control board. Then,she screamed. With all the power that she had,she slammed her own head against the control board. Blood started to fell on the ground from the nurse head.

"Fuck,she killed herself"i said"alright,let's chill." I took a look at the monitors, The demon was nowhere to be found. "Can someone open the doors so the peacefull inmates can escape?" One of the nurse started to tip her fingers on the keyboard. In a matter of seconds,the cells were open. "Perfect,and now let's get out of this place."

The nurses guided us toward the closest exit. The halls of the asylum were silent. The inmates had decided to shut up and wait. We were crossing a small corridor when a bathroom door opened. An inmate jumped on one of the cops. Quickly,he stabbed his throat with a spike. We managed to shot it down before he could strike another person. "Damn,now we're five cops and two nurses."

"Don't get depressed"a nurse said"the exit is very near. We will escape soon."

Minutes of walking passed. The exit door was in front of us. Happy,one of the nurse ran toward the door. However,before she could pull down the handle,something shook the wall at her right. A massive arm pierced the wall;it was the demon. He grabbed the nurse's head and he pulled. The head of the nurse was smacked on the wall.  
The demon broke the wall. His whole body was covered with a black tunic. We started to shoot,our bullets proved to be ineffective. Then,the demon lunged. Thanks to his powerful body,the demon lifted the other two cops. He proceed to apply pressure on their neck,untill a loud crack was heard.  
Running was the best option to survive. While running in the corridors,a psycho tackled the last nurse on the ground. The impact with the floor was enough to kill her. Angry,i shoot the inmate. I wasn't sure that he was dead,but there was no time to check. There were just four of us. If we wanted to live another day,we wold ahd to escape from the asylum.

* * *

I was out of the asylum. All the four of us were saved. Relieved,we headed toward the port. "I hope that you guys can swim"i said. The others watched me with a disappointed look.

"This i your plan?"George said"Making us swim to the other side of the lake?"

"Do you have any better idea?" George stood there in silence. "As i thought." We were about to get into the water when i heard a loud gunshots. Sanders fell on the ground,injured. Instinctively,we hid in the darkness. I got ont the ground and i started to slide toward the boat;there,i would had been covered. Our assailant shoot another time. This time,i was able to saw the muzzle flash. Me and Sanders shoot in his direction. The assailant shoot another time. The bullet almost hit me.

Suddenly,the noises of gunshots slashed the air. A group of person was shooting with submachine guns. Then,the silence. Scared,i was still low on the ground,hoping that the mysterious person would reveal themselves. I heard footstep behind me. I quickly turned,pointing my gun. A pair of men,dressed with a tactical balck suit,were behind me. Their submachines were pointed toward me. But they didn't fire.  
One of the soldier got closer to Sanders. He put his hands were her wound was. Something amazing happened. His hands radiated a yellow light. Sanders got up perfectly fine. The wound on her body disappeared.

"Don't worry,we are the good guys"a soldier said. He was short and skinny. His voice wasn't very masculine. He looked out of place.

"I don't think that they should stay here anymore"another soldier said. This one had a medium size.

"They're cops. The more people we have,the better it is." The soldier who said thoe words was gigantic and his voice was deep.

"You don't understand"McArthur said"there's a demon inside,and bullet don't gaze him."

"Believe me,the bullet in this submachine will"the gantic soldier said.

"Hey,this guy is a magician"the skinny soldier said"maybe he will help us too." Suddenly,i noticed that red mist was surrounding the asylum. "This is why i didn't wanted to help you."

The asylum part 3 end


	29. Chapter 29

Hunting

Chapter 29

The asylum part 4

Dwayne's pov

The red mist disappeared. The silence was disturbing. Every fiber of my being was repulsed by the asylum. I had to use all my willpower to move forward. The lights of the asylum suddenly turned off. One of the soldier gave me,Sanders,McArthur and George optical visors and four gas masks. Slowly,the soldier got closer to the main door.

The skinny soldier spoke. "What that red mist can do?It could be some kind of poison for us."

"We will discover soon"the big soldier said. "Team A,we get in by the main door. Team B will get in by the backdoor."

A soldier opened the door. The asylum was silent. Splatters of blood were covering the walls and the floor. Corpses were lied down. The stench of death was starting to propagate in the air. There were no traces of the demon. We advanced slowly,weapons ready to fire. I was walking when i heard noises near me. My eyes widened. It was the warden of the asylum. His eyes were red. Before i could even think about what was happening,a soldier shoot the warden in the head.

"Undead,corpses animated by evil spirits"the captain said.

"Look at those corpses"the medium sized soldier said"they're moving again." The undeads lunged toward us. In a second,the noises of gunshtos and screams were all i was hearing. Blood fell everywhere. Bullets and bodies were falling on the ground. At the end,the undeads were defeated,but two soldier died. We were about to advance when we heard one of the soldier coughing. His gas mask was ripped away by an undead. When the coughing grew stronger,the soldier was excorted out of the building.

"Great,the air is venomous"the skinny soldier said.

"It must have been the red mist;it poisoned the air"i said.

"Maybe,if we open the windows,we will be able to breath again"Sanders said.

"Something tell me that it will be useless"McArthur said.

"I can try a spell,but i will need protection"George said.

"We don't have time for that;I'm perceiving magic"the skinny soldier said.

We walked,blasting to ashes every undead that we found. Eventually,we arrived in front of a painting of the asylum first director. He was an old man with grey hairs,black eyes and sallow skin;the look on his face was ruthless and cold. George got closer to the painting. Then,he touched it. My mouth almost dropped to the floor when a passage was revealed.  
Stone stairs were heading underground. Torches were enlightening the passage. How something like that was possible? Carefully,the soldiers started to get in. Scared,i followed them. The passage had an horrible smell. I was sure that i would had found rotted corpses.  
There was a door at the end of the passage. One of the soldiers opened it with a kick. A natural cave appeared in front of my eyes. Red slime was on the ground. There was an entire area dedicated to "chemistry". The ampoules were full of the red slime. Red smoke was coming out from some of them. There were bottles with a red mist inside of them. "This must be the substance used for creating the red mist"i said.

Suddenly,i heard the noises of steps coming from the darkness of the cave. Two men walked toward us,an excited look on their faces,their hands held up in the air. The soldiers quickly pointed their rifles. However,nobody of them shoot them;the deomn appeared behind them;he started to swung his arm,punching away every soldier that he made contact with. Despite the gigantic soldier words,the bullets had little effect on him.  
Then,i noticed that the two boys disapperead in the darkness once again. The skinny soldier,along with McArthur and Sanders,started to ran behind them. I followed them. After a brief chase,the men managed to escape. It was at that point that i heard a loud noise. I couldn't believe my eyes;the demon was sent flying toward me. If it wasn't for the skinny soldier,the demon's body would had smacked me.

"Well,that was a good fight"one of the soldier said. His suit was ripped in some points. A part of his mask was broken,revealing the color of his eyes and of his hairs;they were black.

"Sir,the two men managed to escape"Sanders said.

We're sorry"McArthur.

"Don't worry,we will find them"the captain said. "C...soldier,have you found any information?"

"Nope"the skinny soldier said"however,i noticed something intresting;those two can hide their magic. They got us here to kill us;it was a trap. Anyway,im' going to search around this place;maybe i will be able to find something useful." The minutes passed slowly. Finally,the boy returned;he had a lot of papers in his hands. Moreover,the boy had found a secret passage. Without wasting time,we followed him. I couldn't allow them to escape. Too many lives were in danger.

* * *

No one's pov

It was a sunny day of summer. Dwany and Junior were waiting in the car. Dwayne watcehd his handwatch;Elizabeth was about to get out. Then,Dwayne noticed something;two man got out of the bank,their dresses covered in blood. Dwayne should had ran after them. However,his insinct made him ran in the bank. Elizabeth was on the ground,dead. Dwayne fell on his knees and started to cry. After a few seconds,he heard someone crying behind him. He was Junior.

"Is she still alive?"he asked. Dwayne didn't had the strength to speak.

* * *

Dwayne's pov

I wanted him to survive. I clenched my fist;my nails pierced my skin,making blood fell from my palms. Those bastards deserved punishment.

The asylum part 4 end


	30. Chapter 30

Hunting

Chapter 30

The asylum part 5

Dwayne's pov

I walked and walked until i found myself in a tunnel. There was darkness around me;the only lights came from our flashlights. Suddenly,i felt the ground disappearing below my feet. I fell in a manhole.

Separated from the others,i was in an ample and dark room. The flashlight was not able to enlightening the whole room. I heard some steps coming closer to me,smooth and relaxed. I pointed my gun,ready to shoot. Eventually,a kid appeared in front of me. It was Junior.

Junior had a kitchen knife in his hand. His eyes were full of rage. He lunged,trying to stab my stomach. I managed to dodge just in time. "Why are you doing this to me?"i said. My voice was very low. I was trembling.

"You killed mom,that's why!"Junior said. I looked him in disbelief. "You suppressed your memory,didn't you? You killed her because you tried to kill that thief. And now you will pay for that decision."

A flashback suddenly began in my mind. I remembered that the thief was shielding his body with Elizabeth. I remembered that i decided to shoot. I was sure that i would had killed the thief without hurting Elizabeth. However,fear was making my hands trembling. The bullet perfored both of them;they died. Desperate,i fell on my knees.

When the flashback was over,i found myself on my knees,the gun on the ground. Junior was watching me with a satisfied look. He lifted the knife,ready to slash my body. My will to survive was nowhere to be found. I wanted to get killed by him. It was the only way to atone for my sins. Moreover,i would had saw Elizabeth after all that time. Five years without her were too much for me. "Die"a diabolical voice said.

Suddenly,i heard the noise of a gunshot. The bullet pierced Junior forehead. For an instant,i was in complete sadness. Then,Junior's body changed. A old man with long white hairs,some white hairs on his chin and wrinkles on his skin. He fell on the ground,dead. I turned my head;the skinny soldier was behind me,his whole body was shaking.

"So...i...did it."

"What the hell was happening?"i asked.

The skinny soldier stood still for a few seconds;he seemed to be in a trance,still shocked about his first kill. Then,he snapped out of it. "Oh,yeah. That was a telepath. He was messing with your mind,making you see what he wanted you to see,making you feel what he wanted you to feel. Luckily,i was near and i can endure some telepathy. At least,according to the others."

"Speaking of the others,where are they?"

"I don't know. We got separated when we fell on those manholes. Maybe we will be able to find them alive."

"Let's go before other enemies arrive."

After countless minutes of walking in the darkness,the skinny soldier managed to found a door. I opened it. In front of me,there was a red corridor. The walls were decorated with various portraits. While walking,i noticed that the skinny soldier was watching one of the portraits. I was about to call him when i noticed that he was shaking. "I hate my life"he said. After some seconds,he started to walk again. I decided to not ask him why he had that reaction. After all,we had more important things to do.

I opened the door at the end of the corridor. We found ourselves in a red room,completely empty. I was hearing a strange sound;someone was singing in a near room. I opened the door in front of me. The room was a gigantic cavity in the ground. At the bottom,a group of people were performing a ritual. My eyes widened. George was on an altar,chained. A man,one of the two that we were hunting,was ready to slash him with a knife. I shoot. The man fell on the ground,injured.

I was about to shoot again,when i heard a metallic noise behind me. The other soldiers arrived. They were pointing their rifles at us. "Bring them here"the man said. Arrived at the bottom of the cavity,i was able to saw the face of the man. He had black hairs,black eyes and an unshaved beard. "One of you two bastard killed Pete,am i right?" None of us spoke. "It don't matter now. Gerry it's not a stupid man. But you are. You will be my personal slave,until i get bored with you."

"Actually you're stupid"the skinny boy said. The door of the room opened again. A group of soldier started to gun down every single one of those bastards. "You didn't considered that there were other of us." When Gerry died,the mental grip on the soldiers disappeared. The soldier were quite confused;luckily,they got fine in a matter of minutes.

"Hey boss"McArthur said,appearing behind the second group of soldiers.

"Glad that we arrived in time"Sanders said.

"Thanks"i said"do you know what this guys were doing?"

"They were performing a ritual to summon demons"George said while massaging his sore body.

"That's not all"the skinny soldier said"i found a portrait of Mal in an halley. Maybe the dark trinity was part of something bigger."

"All very intresting"a soldier said"but we already searched the place. This guys didn't left any kind of information. Now let's go;i need to take some cheese for Gerald."  
_

It was morning. The soldier left into the night. They convinced the mayor to tell their version of the story;all that madness was caused by a pair of crazy psychos,who used a poisonous gas to kill almost everyone. Tired,i opened the door of my home. All i wanted to do was to sleep a little.

"Dad,wake up"Junior said.

I opened my eyes. "Don't worry,i don't have to go to work today." Still tired,i got up and i hugged him.

"That was weird"Junior said.

"C'mon,you will be late for school"i said. I watched him leave toward the school bus. Even if my life wasn't perfect,i was still lucky. Unfortunately,peace didn't lasted for long. In a few days,strange things started to happen around the world. But i wasn't scared. Because i knew that we had a protection against the monsters that lurk in the darkness.

The asylum part 5 end 


	31. Chapter 31

**Hunting**

 **Chapter 31**

 **Apocalypse part 1**

Cody and Ezekiel were at Don's house. To be more accurate,they were in the attic. That day,the two teens were building a mouse house for Gerald,Ezekiel's rat. Everything was going fine,until a scream echoed inside the boys minds. They fell on the ground,overwhelmed by the power of the scream. Gladly for them,the scream eventually faded. Despite that,Cody and Ezekiel were still deeply scared.

"It was the cave demon,I have no doubt about that!"Cody said.

"Holy shit;do you think that someone killed him?"Ezekiel asked.

"Yes"Cody said sadly. "That scream,that desperation. That quick ending. Why the hell that happened?"

"Look!"Ezekiel screamed,pointing his index to the windows.

Cody's eyes widened. A red mist was starting to cover the town. They both knew what was going to happen when someone breath the red mist. Quickly,the two boys covered their mouth and noses;Ezekiel was covering Gerald.

Within a few seconds,the red mist disappeared. Within a few second,most of the popuation of Wawanakwa died. After the disappearence of the red mist,Cody dashed outside,toward Gwen's house. The goth girl was still alive. Her eyes were wet,while her skin was paler than usual.

Cody tried to spoke to her,but she wasn't talking back. Cody's body started to shake. Reluctantly,he got into Gwen's house. On the ground,there were the corpes of Gwen's mother and brother. He knew,but he wanted to see.

For the following minutes,Cody and Ezekiel tried to get in contact with their beloved ones. Despite their efforts,no one of them was answering the phone. After a brief reflection,they deciced to search them the old way. The town was not big,after all.

Gwen was about to turn on her car(she was the only one with a driving license)when a trash bag hit the front of the car. They screamed. Gerald(whow was in a small cage)quickly got on garde. Quickly,they got out,trying to discover who threw the trash bag. There was no one around. Cody and Ezekiel didn't felt any kind of magic.

"Look,there's something on this trash bag"Gwen said. On the trashbag,there was a piece of paper. The phrase "open me" was wrote in red. Cody opened the bag. He screamed. Harold's corpse was still fresh.

"Harold...no..."Cody said. Warm tears fell from his eyes.

"There's a message on his forehead"Ezekiel said. "Tv station. Whoever did this,want us to go to the tv station."

"Let's go then"Cody said angrily. "But first,we need some weapons." They got to the gun shop and took some weapons. The bullets and weapon were very limited. During the previous days,hunters prepared for the hunting season.

 _TV STATION_

The tv station was full of corpses. Their was repulsing Cody,making him want to puke. Slowly and carefully,the three teens were exploring the building. Eventually,they arrived at the top floor. They opened the door.

Corpses were chained at the ceiling. Noah,Cody's parents and Ezekiel parents. All of them were gutterd like fishes. On the ground,there was another message. "Soon,you will die like this,killer for the rebirth." Cody and Ezekiel were speechless. Soon,they're sadness became anger. Quickly,they got out from the tv station.

As they got out,Cody heard a loud Om.

"Did you heard that?"Ezekiel said.

"Hear what?"Gwen said.

"Must have been magical"Cody said.

Then,a gigantic beam of light arose from the horizon. They knew where they had to go. Cody quickly got into the car. Gwen and Ezekiel followed;the former turned on the car and started to drive. For some minutes,they were able to travel with the car. Eventually,the lack of roads and the presence of trees forced them to travel by foot.

They walked and walked until they reached the beam.

In the middle of a red cirlce,Chris was fighting against a masked man. He wasn't winning the fight. Around them,corpses were hanged on the tree branches. The three teens quickly fired toward the masked man. The bullets never reached the target,becausr an invisble force field made them bounce away.

"Maybe my power will destroy the force field"Cody said. The small boy ran toward the force field. He pushed with all is might,hoping to nullify it. But,for reason unknown to him,his powers weren't strong enough.

Suddenly,an high pitched voice muttered something in an unknown language. Cody didn't knew what the voice said. He just knew that his weapons transformed into dust.

"Anti weapons spell are nice"a boy said. He was tall,with a normal body shape,orange hairs,blue eyes and some freckles on his face. "Especially when i use them." Ezekiel jumped on him. With a quick slap,the boy knocked out Ezekiel. "My name is Scott,and i'm here to kill you." With incredible agility,Scott threw two knives toward Cody's and Gwen's legs;both of them end up slashed. "Good,no rebound spell."

Scott took out a gun and pointed it toward Cody. The pressure on the trigger was about to activate the mechanism,when the noises of rifle shots caught Scott's attention. One of the bullets almost pierced Scott's head.

Scared,the boy disabled the force field and escaped with the masked man.

 _INSIDE CHEF'S VAN_

"You acted in an irresponsable way"Chef said. "If it wasn't for my team,you would had been killed. Do you really think that those guys can be faced with some half assed weapons?"

"Should had thought more about it"Cody said. "Anyway,for some reason,my power wasn't working. I should had been able to nullify that force field."

"You see,it's difficult to use magic when your mind isn't stable. That guy plan was very good. He tried to fracture your psyche to negate your powers. And he was very close to do so. He killed a lot of people,he mauled their corpses and hang them around. That was something that shocked you quite a lot."

"JUST...just tell me what kind of threat i have to face. What the hell they want?"

"The universe."

Chapter 31 end


End file.
